


Haikyuu Filth

by thirstalert



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Masturbation, Pining, Romance, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, this is smut i repeat this is smut, you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirstalert/pseuds/thirstalert
Summary: I thirst after these Haikyuu boys hardcore ngl. So here's a dump of some smut I've written about them. Some are oneshots, some will probably be multi-chapter. enjoy?





	1. Kuroo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk if any of you knew this already, but Bishounen Palace on tumblr made several audio edits of haikyuu characters taken from their voice actor's works in NSFW content. i'm not gonna spoil the contents of said audios, but please please please use headphones. don't make my mistakes.
> 
> Here's Kuroo's:  
> https://bishounenpalace.tumblr.com/day/2015/09/15

Kuroo had been your best friend for as long as you can remember. He would swing by your house after school, enlisting you to help get Kenma out of his room. The three of you would play volleyball in Kuroo’s backyard until the streetlights came on, signalling you to go home. He would always insist on walking you home, even though you lived just two streets over, because “there could be monsters, (y/n)!”

You always protested at first, just so he wouldn’t think you were weak or cowardly, but in the end you would always let him walk with you. As you got older, “monsters” turned to “strangers”, and eventually “creeps”. He couldn’t help being worried about you, you were a prime target for those sorts. Your slender form combined with your cute face made you look harmless in a way that concerned him. So, he resolved to walk you home every day forever.

“Tetsu, I’ll be fine! Go home and rest, we have a test tomorrow!”

He smirked at you, keeping quiet.

“I’m serious, stop worrying about me, I’m grown. Go home.”

“I’m not gonna do that.”

You sighed dramatically, smiling slightly. “I know. Let’s just get going.”

Kuroo laughed, nudging you past Nekoma’s large front gates. You started down the busy street, him keeping close but remaining far away enough that you had to reach out a bit to grab him.

“Tetsu, look out!” A truck rolled down its window, throwing a large glass bottle outside. You yanked him away hard, moving him just enough for the bottle to miss him and shatter on the sidewalk in front of him. The sudden weight shift made him lose his balance, knocking you over with him. He landed awkwardly, his shoulder hitting the sidewalk hard. You were slightly better off, landing flat on your butt next to him. Kuroo got up immediately, turning to yell at the truck that was already driving away.

“Bastard! You almost hit us, is it that hard to find a fucking trash can?”

A slight groan from you made him turn, helping you up with firm but gentle hands that (although you’d never admit it) made you melt a bit. You didn’t realize how much, though, until you felt a sudden dampness that you hoped wouldn’t be noticeable. With Kuroo’s help you stood and walked around the shattered glass, only to trip on a stray shard as soon as he let you go. Face flushed with embarrassment and knees slightly bloodied, you stayed down for a moment, waiting for Kuroo’s help.

He didn’t come over to you, though. You turned your head to see him staring at your skirt, which had, with your luck, flipped up slightly. You blushed harder, hoping he wouldn’t notice the state of your cutesy strawberry panties. Your slight movement was enough to shake Kuroo out of his stupor, and in a flash he was by your side helping you up. You stood, walking slowly with his help. You really really didn’t want him touching you right now, it was making you feel things that you knew were inappropriate to feel towards your childhood friend. You pushed it out of your mind, releasing yourself from his grasp.

“Are you sure you can walk on your own?” he asked, obviously concerned.

“I’m fine now, let’s hurry home.” you replied, shakier than you would’ve liked. He walked you to your front gate, watching to make sure you got in the door okay. After you’d gone in, he started his own way home. He walked briskly, just wanting to get home and lock himself in his room for the rest of the night. You were right, there was going to be a big test tomorrow and he had to study. He had hauled his big science textbook home, and every step he took made it feel heavier and heavier. _Studying,_ he thought. _I just have to keep thinking about studying, and when I get home I just have to study._

That didn’t happen, though. Kuroo always finds himself wondering how he ended up like this, how he ended up with your pictures from last year’s beach outing pulled up on his phone, with him gasping and panting and leaning over the shots of you in your purple bikini. _Friends don’t think about other friends like this,_ he thought, as he dragged his thumb over the slit of his swollen tip. He shuddered, wondering what you’d do if you saw him like this, if you saw him with lotion all over his hand, pumping his aching cock with quick, violent strokes. He let out a needy, low-pitched whine as he slid his hand down to squeeze slightly at the base. Would you be disgusted? Would you run out of his home and never speak to him again?

Or would you let him finish, watching him closely as he rubbed his cock until it spilled all over his bedsheets?

He got distracted, finding himself wondering how you felt about him. Did you see him as a friend, and nothing more? Or did you, like him, one day find yourself sweating over a picture of him in a minimalistic state of dress? Probably not. You were so hot, you probably masturbated to your own selfies. He laughed slightly, the mere thought of someone doing that was pretty ridiculous to him. _Wait, focus. Think of something hot or you’re never gonna get this over with._

He quickly remembered your cute strawberry panties from this afternoon. On his walk home, he had promised that he wouldn’t jerk off to that memory, because you got hurt. Still, the sight of your cute little pussy just behind some thin, berry printed fabric made his cock throb painfully. He squeezed it hard, trying to calm it down a little. _No,_ he thought. _Come on dude, she really got hurt. It’s not that hot. It’s NOT that hot._

His mind jumped to the little wet spot he had seen right in the middle of your underwear. His wishful thinking (and of course, his dick) told him that he had surely been the one that made your body react that way. After all, he had his hands on you for a fair amount of time before he had seen it, would that have been enough for you? He shuddered, pumping himself slower and tighter at the thought of you being super sensitive.

_Or,_ that annoying little voice in his head suggested, _somebody else got her that way._ You and Kuroo didn’t really talk about relationships or crushes or anything, but he usually just assumed that it was because you were single or too focused on school to like anyone that way. Did you have a boyfriend? Did he go to Nekoma too? Were you with him earlier, gasping and whining as he groped your hyper-sensitive body?

Kuroo stopped himself, he was getting jealous and angry. He knew that if he didn’t hurry up and cum, he’d be here all night. Although he knew it probably wasn’t the most gentlemanly thing to do, he accepted that the memory of your panties was the only thing that would get him there tonight.

He started himself into a fantasy. When he first touched your arm this afternoon, nudging you out of the school’s gates, you felt your skin heat up where his fingertips had touched you. You were hyper aware of him, eager to grab him roughly to pull him away from the oncoming bottle. He imagined that you tripping was staged, and that you had wanted to show him how he made your tight little pussy feel. Shit, he was really getting somewhere now. He twisted his hand as he reached his tip, trying to catch some of his hot, sticky precum before it leaked out and stained his bed.

Next, he imagined he was your boyfriend. He imagined that you loved him, and it made him feel all warm inside. You had been hot and bothered all day, and, like any good boyfriend would, he had pulled you into the bathrooms after school and took care of you. The wet spot on your panties had been his fresh, potent cum slipping out of you and _oh fuck he was cumming,_ he gripped his cock tight and let himself go as he-

“Tetsurou! I’ve been calling you for twenty minutes, come down and eat right now!”

Kuroo threw his covers over his body, over his thick, throbbing cock as it spurted all over his bedsheets. He almost cried with frustration as he felt his orgasm slipping away, completely ruined.

“I-I’m trying to sleep Mom! Eat without me!”

Maybe it was better to just go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what yall think. I've got a few more written up already for iwaizumi and kyoutani if you wanna read them.


	2. Iwaizumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi finally scored a cute girlfriend: you. He knew that you'd eventually want to fuck but holy shit he's nervous.
> 
> I requested this multiple times to several fanfic blogs on tumblr, but i never saw it written. so i was like shit, guess i'll do it myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's Bishounen Palace's (tumblr) audio for Iwaizumi!  
> https://bishounenpalace.tumblr.com/day/2016/02/04

Iwaizumi was glad to have you. You were a great girlfriend, and you made him really happy. He had gotten himself so far into the idea that he was meant to be alone that he didn't even pursue you at first, accepting defeat before he had even tried. But your subtle hints gave him hope, and soon enough he had built up the courage to ask you out. He was thrilled when you readily agreed. The date couldn't have gone better, and he was lucky enough to get to kiss you that night.

That was months ago. Now, he was going to have to face his biggest fear with you. Not only did you make his heart happy, you made several other parts of him pretty happy too. Having a soft, pretty girl to hold whenever he wanted wasn't exactly something he was used to.

Which is exactly why you made him so nervous. Since the beginning of your relationship, you had been dropping hints that you wanted more than quick, soft kisses from him. Even though everyone already knew he was a virgin (thanks, shittykawa!) he was still worried he'd end up disappointing you. You seemed so confident when it came to these sorts of things, even being bold enough to start rubbing him over his pants during movies. Although he really, really wanted to let you do whatever you wanted to him, he inevitably ended up blanching and taking a 20 minute trip to the bathroom. You were usually pretty sulky after that, but some cuddling fixed it most of the time.

But he couldn't keep that up. Lately, your advances had stopped altogether, and that really worried him. You were still his sweet and affectionate girlfriend, you just didn't try to get with him anymore. Which of course made his mind shoot off to all sorts of heartbreaking conclusions.

Today, he decided enough was enough. When you got together tonight, he'd come at you, inexperience and all. If you'd let him, he'd give you what you've been wanting. Perhaps he'd over prepared, with two boxes of condoms (he had a nightmare where they wouldn't stop breaking), and he hadn't so much as touched his dick for a week. He was desperate for you and beyond ready to just get his first time over with.

"Ehh? What's that in your bag, Iwa-chan?" asked Oikawa, reaching for Iwazumi's school bag.

"Nothing," he growled, snatching his bag away. "Stay out of other people's business."

"They looked like condoms, Iwa-chan. Are you finally going to get with (y/n)-chan? She's been waiting mooooonths."

Iwaizumi knew he couldn't hide anything from Oikawa. That didn't mean he liked it, though. He nodded slowly, a glare on his face as he turned red.

"You can do it, Iwa-chan!" said Oikawa cheerfully. "You're finally not gonna be a virgin anymore! Yay~"

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi grumbled, embarrassed. “Do you really have to tell the whole team like that?” his face was bright red as his kouhais stared at the two of them.

Oikawa suddenly got serious, his voice barely above a whisper. “It’ll be okay. I was actually pretty nervous my first time too. Hah~ I miss that girl. She was a freak.

“Seriously though. If she really cares about you, it won’t matter if you screw up. She’s probably expecting you to, anyway. So! Call me after, I wanna know everything~!”

“A-as if I’d tell you! Shut up before I hurt you!” Iwaizumi yelled, his face bright red with both anger and embarrassment. He still had his doubts that he could even go through with it. What if he screwed up so badly that you broke up with him immediately? What if he somehow hurt you? What if, despite him using condoms, you somehow got pregnant?

He forced all those thoughts out of his mind as he rang your doorbell that night. Oikawa was right, if you cared about him then you would forgive his mistakes. He steeled himself and gave you a rare smile when you opened the door.

“Hajime-kun! It’s so good to see you! Come inside, it’s so cold out there!” you whisked him into your house with a quick kiss, and he noticed how quiet and empty the house was.

You noticed him looking around. “Oh, my family is out tonight. My brother had a tournament out of town, they won’t be back for the rest of the week.”

“O-oh. That sounds pretty lonely.”

“It can be. But you’re here now! Let’s get some blankets and watch something, I’m freezing!”

He helped you gather lots of blankets and wrapped the two of you up in them on the couch. You started the movie, some action film about spies. About 30 minutes in, he decided to make his move.

But what move, exactly? Should he just pull you closer to him? Should he try to get you on his lap? Should he just go ahead and grab your nearest boob? He had absolutely no idea and the porn he’d seen in the past wasn’t proving very helpful.

He settled on lightly rubbing your neck with his fingertips. His outstretched arm was around you, giving him access to the left side of your neck. He stroked his fingers up and down, feeling you shiver slightly but ultimately not getting much of a reaction.

He pulled you closer until your body was flush with his. To his dismay, you didn’t so much as bat an eye. How overt was he going to have to be? He was already freaking out and you seemed so calm. He decided to do something bold. He reached over the blanket, grabbing your right leg and putting it over his left, opening your legs slightly. He slid his hand about halfway up your thigh and waited. Finally, a reaction from you.

“Hm? Hajime, what’s wrong?”

“W-wha? Nothing’s-I’m fine! Is-is this okay?” he asked, sliding his hand higher until he reached where the blanket ended, and where your thigh met your crotch.

“Um, yeah…Hajime, are you trying to…?”

“Y-yes? If it’s alright with you?”

“Sure, it’s fine! You could have just said something!” you got up, pulling the blankets from him and folding them up in a stack. “I was getting pretty warm too.”

“Uh…(y/n), that’s not what I...how do I say this? I...I want to, uh…” he paused, already bright red and sweating. “Um, j-just…come here.”

You did as he asked, walking up to him and standing in front of his knees. Despite you being shorter than him, you towered over him here, your silhouette lit up around the edges by the flickering lights of the TV screen. He grabbed your waist, pulling you down onto his lap. You responded by leaning into him, wrapping your arms around his neck and sighing contentedly. It was embarrassing, but your weight on him was enough to start waking up his dick. You noticed this.

“Oh, I’m sorry! Do you, um, want me to get off?” you moved to stand up.

“No,” he replied, gripping your waist tightly. “I...want you to stay here, if that’s okay…?”

Finally you understood what he’d been getting at all night. You smiled shyly and pressed your hips down on him, making you both let out small moans. “Oh wow, I...I thought I was ready for this but...I’m so nervous.” you said, turning red slightly.

“W-we don’t have to! I can take care of this and we can finish the movie, if you want.” he stuttered, anxious about you thinking this was some sort of obligation.

“No...I don’t want to wait anymore. I know I came onto you a lot so this might be a surprise, but...this is my first time.” you looked away slightly, embarrassed.

He shifted a bit, making your hips rub together. You gripped each other tighter as tiny shocks of pleasure coursed through you. “Sorry, um...it's mine too. I’m so fucking nervous but...I want to do this.”

“Okay...I don’t really know what I’m doing so...kiss me?”

He kissed you, this time longer and more forcefully. He realized just how fucking horny he was, his cock throbbing painfully through his sweatpants as you squirmed on it. He lost himself in it, grabbing your hips and pushing them down on him, giving out a desperate groan as he did so. You gasped, gripping his shoulders tightly as you helped him bring your hips down on his. Panting, you started reaching slightly under his tshirt. When he made no move to stop you, you slid your hands up his shirt, brushing your fingers past his nipples.

“Shit, ah…” he gasped. “T-take it off.”

You did as he asked, pulling his light blue shirt over his head and laying it over the back of the couch. You were delighted by what you saw, tracing your fingers through the hard lines in his muscles. You could feel the heat of his skin emanating off of him in waves. He reached one of his hands up the back of your shirt, tentatively reaching for the clasp of your bra.

“Um, you just have to...pull out and up, and it’ll come off.” you whispered, trying to help him out. Following your instructions, he managed to get it to separate. You slid your arms out of the straps and pulled your bra off, leaving your shirt on. Iwaizumi slowly reached for your left breast, trying to gauge your reaction. You pushed your chest forward slightly, telling him his touch was welcome. He grabbed it, running his thumb over the nipple, making you shiver.

He gripped it harder, hoping for a more dramatic reaction. You gasped, putting your hand over his and encouraging him to squeeze harder. He tentatively groped both of your breasts as you ground your hips against his roughly. Suddenly your shirt felt too hot, too tight. You lifted it off your body, laying it next to his on the couch. “So,” he said, still playing with your nipple. “What now?”

“Um...let’s go to my room? I don’t think my parents would appreciate us doing...this, on the couch.”

He swallowed thickly, nodding. Making sure to grab his bag, he followed you up the stairs and into your bedroom. He had never been up here before, as your parents had always been very strict about you not having your boyfriend in your bedroom. It was really clean, and looked just as he imagined a girl’s room would. A sweet aroma filled the air, one that he recognized as your perfume. You stood by the bed, turning to face him. The pale moonlight coming through the open window illuminated you, taking his breath away. You smiled at him, the curves of your body highlighted by the soft white light.

He approached you slowly, reaching for your bare waist and pulling you in for a kiss. You pulled him down, sitting on the edge of your bed with him. He brought his hand to grab your breast again, but you stopped him, moving his hand down your stomach and into your jeans. He shakily ran his fingertips along the elastic of your panties, unsure of what to do. He had just started to push his fingers under the fabric when you went for his sweatpants.

He froze as you grabbed his cock, cringing internally as it twitched with excitement in your grip. You looked at him, searching for permission. He kissed you, pushing his hips in your direction to welcome your touch. You slid your hands under his sweatpants, not quite brave enough to reach under his boxers just yet. He groaned quietly, trying to refocus on touching you but finding it impossible. He reached for your hand, stopping your ministrations, and kissed you again.

“Sorry, I...I just can’t focus when you’re doing that.”

You smiled, reaching for the button of your jeans. He watched your hands closely as you unzipped them, lifting yourself up slightly to pull them down your legs. He stared at your cute blue panties, right hand reaching out tentatively. Impatient, you grabbed it, bringing it to rest right over your covered clit. You blushed slightly, embarrassed by your own eagerness.

“Um...rub here, Hajime. Girls really like that.”

He started rubbing two fingers in a circular motion, looking for a reaction from you. You had your head down slightly, a delightful blush adorning your face just under your eyes. Your mouth was open slightly, and a tiny drop of saliva threatened to spill from your reddened bottom lip. The look on your face was driving him absolutely insane. Although he was trying to pace himself, he could feel his heartbeat in his cock, telling him that things needed to be moving faster. You opened your eyes to see a look on his face that you’d never seen before. He looked so...desperate. You tugged at the elastic of his sweatpants, making it clear to him that you wanted things to move along.

Iwaizumi was eager to keep going, but he found himself suddenly insecure. What if you thought his dick was...weird, or something? He figured it looked similar to what he’d seen in porn, but then again it was hard to tell with all the pixelation they insisted on putting in. He didn’t have too much time to think about it though, because you had already reached past both his sweatpants and boxers, moving to grab at his bare cock. You pumped it a few times, but it was pretty unnecessary. He was already fully hard and throbbing. You leaned down, giving his burning red tip soft, short licks. He groaned, stopping you before you could really get into it.

“Uh, let’s...let’s do that later, I really just wanna…” he trailed off, rubbing at the front of your panties, hoping you’d get the point. You smiled, coming back up and tugging at the rest of his clothes. Iwaizumi stood briefly, stripping off his pants and boxers, hissing as his cock met the cold air of your bedroom. He watched you stare at it, feeling it twitch as that drop of saliva finally fell from your lips at the sight. He approached you again, pushing lightly on your chest to get you to lay back on your bed.

You looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent. His heart did flips as he reached for your panties, noticing the dampness of the fabric as he pulled it from your body. He tossed them to the side of your bed, staring at the large wet spot on them for longer than he’d like to admit. You shifted slightly, bringing his attention back to your now exposed pussy. He reached out and touched you, his fingers sliding around with ease due to how wet you were. He fumbled around, trying to find exactly _where_ his dick was supposed to go. He slid down further until his fingertips dipped into something even warmer and wetter than the rest of you. He lined himself up, starting to lose himself in his disbelief and excitement that this was actually happening.

“U-um, condom?” you said quietly.

“Oh...uh, right.” he replied, feeling stupid for not having remembered despite his over preparation. He quickly slid one on, feeling his cock protest slightly, but he continued nonetheless. “I’ll...be gentle, let me know if you want to stop.”

You nodded quickly, grabbing at his cock and pulling it towards your wet entrance. Iwaizumi moved slowly, letting his tip disappear inside you. He breathed hard, not having expected you to be so tight on him. You clenched up slightly, the small sting of being stretched making you grab his arm tightly. You brought your legs around him, pushing him forward to tell him to keep going. His eyes were squeezed shut, your red hot pussy making him quietly moan your name. He pushed on, stopping only when his painfully full balls touched you.

“How’re you doing?” he asked, barely able to get the words out. Your face had heated up, the cool air doing little to calm it down. The feeling of his thick cock stretching you in ways you’d never felt before had made you a mess of wetness and warm feelings for your boyfriend.

“Mm, Hajime,” you gasped, bringing your hands up to his face. “Please, just move.”

He started slowly, wanting to feel every inch of your soft, sweet walls. You whimpered, pulling at his shoulders and begging him to move faster. He did as you asked,  groaning as your slick walls rubbed him faster, bringing him closer and closer to his end.

“H-Hajime...please, please don’t stop, I-ah!”

He let out a loud, needy groan as he reached his end, his cock spilling thick, white fluid into the condom. He thrusted slowly, riding out his orgasm with the help of your smooth insides. You kissed him, thumbs brushing his cheeks lovingly as you watched him. He couldn’t believe the absolute bliss he felt, pulling you closer to him and calling out your name. However, when it was over, his face flushed not with the glow of his orgasm, but with embarrassment. That must have barely been a full minute, if that! How could he ever face you like this again? He tied off the condom, refusing to make eye contact with you.

“Hey...what’s wrong? Why won’t you look at me?” you asked, reaching to try to turn his head to you. He wouldn’t let you, instead rolling over and facing away from you. “Hajime...it’s okay, I’m not mad at you. I sort of expected this would happen anyway. It happens to pretty much every guy out there.”

He turned to face you, pulling you into his arms. Despite your further attempts to reassure him, he didn’t speak a word to you. You asked him if it was something you did, making him shake his head and hold you tighter.

“You did great, (y/n). I’ll be back in a minute, go ahead and go to sleep.” he grumbled. You did as he said, feeling pretty worn out. You watched him walk to the bathroom and close the door. He checked his phone as he had a quick pee. Suddenly, his phone rang, and Oikawa’s number lit up on the screen. Against his better judgement, he answered.

“Hey~ how’d it go, Not-Virgin Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iwaizumi is the epitome of boyfriend material, let's not lie to ourselves. hope you enjoyed, kyouken is next! after that i'd be glad to take requests for any haikyuu boy you'd like!


	3. Kyoutani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoutani thinks you're a bitch. But that doesn't stop him from thinking about you at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhhhh wasn't so sure about this one. might be a little ooc because of the kinky shit. still, hope you enjoy.
> 
> (sorry, Bishounen Palace doesn't have an audio for Kyoutani TT_TT)

In terms of physical ability, Kyoutani knew that he was a force to be reckoned with. In terms of emotional ability, he knew he was severely lacking. Which was probably why he had been so confused and angry today.

He had seen you before, but he didn’t think much of it until now. You were a notorious instigator, starting fights and often winning them. Today, however, was different. Maybe you’d been distracted, or maybe the other girl wasn’t fighting fair, but either way you had ended up crying hot, angry tears into the dirt. He had just finished changing after practice and started on his way home when he heard quiet, angry sobs. He turned the corner, seeing you slumped against the wall with your hands over your face.

He wasn’t sure why, but he found himself with an uncontrollable urge to comfort you. Against his better judgement, he reached out and touched your shoulder with his hand. He grumbled something about the infirmary, and you growled, yanking your shoulder away.

“You think because I got knocked on my ass I’m suddenly horny? Go fuck yourself.”

If you thought Kyoutani cared that much you were wrong. He stood with a huff, abruptly turning away from you and starting on his way home. He tried to not let what you said bother him, but by the time he got home he was fuming. He stormed into his house, ignoring his family.

“Welcome back, Ken-chan~” said his sister.

He ignored her, stomping into his basement bedroom and slamming the door. He kicked around at whatever random crap he had left on the floor, but it did little to calm his anger. He sat on the edge of his bed with his hands in fists at his sides. Why was he worried about what _you_ thought, anyway? You were just some random girl that couldn’t even win fights that _she_ had started. Still, your comment just _got_ to him. Who the fuck were you to assume that his rare kindness had ulterior motives? He clenched his fists tighter, feeling his blood course through his body at an elevated rate.

Suddenly he felt an all-too-familiar sensation in his lower half, and it really pissed him off. Somehow you had gotten him angry enough that his cock was starting to wake up. Out of habit, he reached for it.

Kyoutani wasn’t exactly a stranger to anger boners. As a belligerent, horny teenage boy, his body often confused his emotions and responded like this. Usually he’d just give it a quick tug and get on with his day. This time, however, he didn’t want to.

_No,_ he thought, stopping his hand before it reached his crotch. _No, she’s a bitch. I’m not doing this._ He decided to go for a cold shower to hopefully get rid of his problem. He stripped off, sucking in air as his cock sprang out from his volleyball shorts. The cold air only made the problem worse, and it seemed like the more he glared at it the harder it got.

He turned on the shower head, turning it the smallest amount possible in order to get the coldest water he could. He stepped in, hissing angrily as he felt the heat leave his skin. It didn’t do much to calm down his cock, though. The longer he stayed under the water, the more upset he got. Why should he have to subject himself to freezing cold water? This was _your_ fault, you should be the one in his shower, shivering as the cold droplets hit your smooth skin.

_Wait, what?_ Kyoutani caught his mind trying to picture you, naked, shivering, and vulnerable, in his shower with him. Maybe you’d cling to him, trembling, as he held you close, trying to keep you warm. _Stop. Think about volleyball. Think about how bad your spikes have been lately. You need to practice more, you’re useless right now._

His thoughts only served to make him angrier, making his cock twitch and throb. He shut off the shower head, trying to focus on something positive, something that wouldn’t make him angry and something that wouldn’t turn him on.

Iwaizumi-senpai. He tried to focus on how much he admired him, and hoped to someday reach his level of physical ability. He also hoped to someday have a girlfriend as cute as Iwaizumi-senpai’s, with a tight body and innocent eyes-

Dammit. Fine, he decided. He’d give in and jack himself off, but he wouldn’t think about you. He tossed his towel over his desk chair, reaching for his cock. He’d think about...no, not Iwaizumi-senpai’s girlfriend, he could never do that...not the cute cashier from the corner store, that’d be creepy...he settled on just watching porn. Kyoutani didn’t like porn much, it felt so fake and stupid. He didn’t like the sounds the girls made and he didn’t like the pixelation, but he wanted to be rid of this thing once and for all. He spent about ten minutes looking for something that he liked but ultimately ended up throwing his phone across the room in frustration. He stroked his dick absentmindedly, enjoying the little shocks of pleasure it sent through his system. He tried not to do this too often, but fuck if he didn’t enjoy it when he did. He let his mind wander as he continued, eventually thinking of your encounter earlier today. He wondered who you had been fighting to lose that badly. Although he didn’t keep up on your fights, his habit of eavesdropping informed him that you were a fearsome opponent.

He wouldn’t lose to you, though. He’d knock you on your butt before you realized what was happening. He wouldn’t kick you while you were down, though. That was a seriously bitch move. Then again, he’d never seen you fight. Maybe he’d be the one that ends up in the dirt. Would you kick him while he was down? He felt his cock jump at the idea of you pushing him around.

_What the fuck?_ he thought to himself. _Dude, why are you getting excited over a girl beating you up?_

He tried to push the image out of his mind but he just couldn’t stop thinking about it. He imagined you straddling him, keeping him pinned down as he struggled. He imagined his cock rubbing against the pussy you kept under your too-short skirt. Damn, why did you insist on wearing your uniform like that? He had sworn not to think about you, but the memory of your smooth thighs barely covered by your skirt wasn’t exactly making things easy for him. All of these things were exciting his cock in ways he’d never felt before. The idea of a girl like you taking control and doing whatever you liked with him was such a breakaway from the porn he’d seen, and his dick was _liking_ it. It throbbed painfully, wanting, and Kyoutani knew he had to make a choice. He could keep on fighting his thoughts of you dominating him, or he could go along with it and probably really enjoy it.

He wasn’t one to deny himself what he wanted. After all, why? He might as well take care of himself because no one else was gonna do it. He continued to slowly stroke himself as he imagined what you’d do if you were there with him now.

You stared at him from the doorway, eyes glinting with mischievous intent. He felt himself squirm under your piercing gaze.

“Who told you that you could do that?” you asked, voice cold.

“I….I just couldn’t wait any longer. I...I’m sorry.” he continued stroking himself, twisting his hand tight at his tip.

You crossed the room, sitting at the end of his bed. You smirked, but just barely.

“That’s really no excuse,” you said, eyes burning holes in him. “You know that.

“You really can’t control yourself, can you? Unbelievable.” Your hand shot out, gripping his arm and stopping his motions. He gave a small growl of protest, and you gave a _tch_ in response.

“You need to be taught some self-discipline. I guess I’ll have to teach you.” You smacked his arm, telling him to move it. He did, reluctant to stop but eager to see what you would do. You ran a single finger from the underside of his balls to his inflamed tip, catching a single drop of precum on the way. You brought your finger to your mouth, making exaggerated sucking noises as you licked his delicious fluids off yourself.

“Are you a virgin, Kyoutani?”

“I...um…”

“Are you, or not?”

“Yeah…” he said, looking away slightly. “Yeah, I am.”

“Hmm…” you smirked, moving to straddle him. He felt all the breath leave his body as he realized you didn’t have panties on under your short skirt. “I guess...I can fix that for you.”

Suddenly, you lined him up, slamming down on him full force until his balls lightly smacked your ass.

“You’re gonna cum inside me,” you said, looking down at him. “But you’re going to last 20 minutes first.”

His orgasm hit him, ripping him out of his fantasy of you. Kyoutani groaned loud, swiping his thumb over his slit as he came into his hand. He shot once, twice, and again and again, letting out desperate, needy growls all the while. Where had all that come from? He barely knew you, and he didn’t know the first thing about what he’d imagined you doing. All he knew was that he liked it.

No, no he didn’t. His _cock_ liked it, and that wasn’t the same thing.

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm now taking requests, leave a comment with the boy you want written next!


	4. Kuroo (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo has always prided himself on his self control, staying cool-headed and being able to talk his way out of anything. You really throw a wrench in that.
> 
> A chapter in which Kuroo's dick is compared to toothpaste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested! i'm not too crazy about this one tbh. it was a bit of a rush job, sorry it's a little late! i've been working crazy hours at work so i'm writing whenever i can, even if that means hiding in the blast chiller for a few minutes, ha.
> 
> here's Kuroo's audio again (credit Bishounen Palace on tumblr)  
> https://bishounenpalace.tumblr.com/day/2015/09/15

It was early morning when you woke up, still feeling tired. You hadn’t been able to sleep last night, cramming until you finally drifted off, your head falling against the pages of your open textbook. You had gotten maybe 3-4 hours of sleep, and you knew that wasn’t gonna be enough. You drifted back off, hoping that maybe you’d just sleep through school that day.

Outside, Kuroo was already waiting for you. Impatient and wanting to see you, he rang your doorbell. Your mom answered, letting him inside.

“Good morning, Kuroo-kun. (Y/n) is upstairs, still sleeping. Why don’t you drag her out of bed while I make the two of you some quick breakfast?”

“Thank you, (L/n)-san,” said Kuroo, giving your mother his most charming smile. “I’ll have her down in no time.”

He headed upstairs, moving towards your room. He knew your house like the back of his hand, having spent a good amount of time here as a young kid. Your door was closed, but not locked. He grabbed the doorknob, but he didn’t open the door just yet. It was so unlike you to not be waiting for him downstairs, what had happened? He felt worry settle in the back of his mind, and started to turn the knob.

Wait. You two weren’t kids anymore. The days of footie pajamas patterned with unicorns were over. What did you wear to sleep? What were you wearing right now? Kuroo imagined you in a skimpy nightgown. No, there was no way you’d wear that with your family around...right? Shit, what if you slept naked? If he opened the door now, would he see your nude form, lounging in your bed? Well...he’d love to see that, but not like this. He didn’t want to invade your privacy like that, it’d make him a serious creep. Still, you had to get to school on time! What was he supposed to do?

 _Uh, just knock? Dumbass._ Kuroo rolled his eyes, unable to believe that he could really be that stupid. Maybe it was because he didn’t finish properly last night, but it seemed like his dick was the one piloting today, not his brain. He knocked on your door, no response.

“(Y/n)? Are you in there? Wake up, your mom’s making breakfast.”

No response. It was getting late, and if you wanted time to get ready you needed to get up now.

“(Y/n)? Come on, get up.” Silence.

“Just go on in, Kuroo-kun! Open her curtains, that’ll get her up!” your mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

Shit. He steeled himself, pushing his black hair out of his face, only for it to fall right back where it was. He turned the knob, opening your door. He looked around, and jumped when he saw your figure slumped over your desk, still in your uniform from yesterday. He walked over to you, shaking you gently. You stirred.

“Hey, c’mon…” he said, continuing to shake you. “We have to go to school.”

“Mmm, Tetsu…” you murmured, shifting your head to your other arm. Kuroo stopped, stepping back slightly. Saying his name like that...did you have any idea what you were doing to him? He started imagining situations where you might whine at him like that, maybe if you were on your side and he was behind you, then he would... _stop!_ he thought. _Stop, stop, stop._ Fantasizing about you in the dark privacy of his room was one thing, doing it right next to you was quite another. With a bit of effort, he banished those thoughts from his mind and started shaking you again. Finally, you woke up.

“Ugh...Tetsu? What are you doing here, it’s 4am…” you turned your head groggily to look at your phone. “...7:30??? Tetsurou, why didn’t you wake me up? Goddammit!” You flew out of your chair, charging into the closet and grabbing a fresh uniform. He watched you with mild amusement. You stopped, turning to him.

“Uh, get out, dumbass?”

“Uh, right.” he scurried out the door, feeling more than a little embarrassed from staring at you like that.

“Is she coming?” asked your mom from the kitchen. “Breakfast has been done for a while. It’s going to get cold.”

“She’s getting dressed, (L/n)-san. She was up very late last night studying.”

“Stop talking about me!” you yelled from the top of the stairs.

“We’re not!”

“Yes you are! Tetsu, have my mom put breakfast in boxes, we’ll eat it on the way!”

“Alright, alright!” he turned to your mom, who was already getting boxes ready for the two of you. You appeared at the top of the stairs, giving Kuroo a smile that made his heart do flips. You ran down the stairs, hugging your mom briefly and turning to him.

“Ready to go?” you asked, grabbing breakfast from your mom with a quick ‘thanks’.

“Uh, yeah. Wait, your...” he said, slightly dizzy from watching you run all over the kitchen, gathering what you’d need for the day. You'd left your sweater on the counter. He quickly snatched it up, stuffing it into his bag to give to you when you inevitably got cold later that day.

“C’mon, let’s go!” you said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him out the door. “We have to run if we’re going to meet Kenma!”

“Uh, Kenma’s probably left by now…” he said. You didn’t listen. He waved a quick goodbye to your smiling mother as you pulled him through the front gate and down the street. You moved quickly, tossing his breakfast at him and telling him to eat. The two of you reached the corner where you normally met up with Kenma.

“Ehh? Where is he?” you asked, looking all around you.

“It’s almost 8:00, he probably left without us. Let’s hurry, we’re going to be late.”

“Wow…” you said with mock anger, turning to Kuroo. “What do I have to do to get some loyalty from you guys?”

“Hey, I come to get you every morning! You would’ve slept through the whole day if I didn’t wake you up!”

“Ugh, maybe I should’ve. I’m so tired, Tetsuuuuuuuuu…” you whined, leaning your head against his arm. He hesitated for a second, not sure what to do. He decided to take a risk, putting his arm around you lightly.

You snuggled into him. “Aww, Tetsu. You’re so cute.”

Okay, now he was turning red. He stayed quiet, hoping you wouldn’t notice. You walked on, eating the breakfast your mom had made you and making sure he ate his. The walk seemed to go unusually fast today, and he gave you some distance as the two of you walked through Nekoma’s large gates.

Kuroo changed his shoes as quickly as he could, but the bell still rang before he’d finished. He walked quickly, trying to keep up with you as you hurried to your shared classroom. He found you at the end of the hallway, and shouted for you to wait for him. You turned, giving him one of your cute smiles that made his heart jump.

“Let’s go in together,” you suggested. “I can’t stand it when everyone stares at me when I come in late.”

He opened the door for you, holding it open high above your head. You walked under, giving him a nervous look. You flushed red as everyone’s heads turned to you. Kuroo walked in after you, sitting at one of the last few seats in the room. You sat in front of him, turning to give him a warning look.

Sitting in front of Kuroo was guaranteed trouble. He would throw things at the teacher and then blame you, he would twirl your hair around his pencil, he would even pull it sometimes. The test you had to take today was important, and you weren’t going to let his childish antics get in the way of your good grade. He said nothing, only smirking at you.

“Tetsu. Don’t.” He continued smirking at you.

“Kuroo, (L/n)! Don’t come into my class late and start making noise! Your review time is over. Clear your desks!”

Shit. He hadn’t studied at all, he’d gone straight to bed after cleaning his bedsheets, washing away the evidence of his frustrating endeavor with them. It was official, you were on his mind in ways that were just straight up inconvenient.

Like right now. Somehow, you’d had time to spritz on perfume this morning, despite the rush. Kuroo recognized the scent. It was the tall, thin bottle you kept on your dresser, the one Kuroo and Kenma had pooled their money to buy you for your birthday. It was a spiced scent, one that suited you well, he thought. Why hadn’t he noticed sooner? He could usually smell it on you on your walk to school, but today it didn’t even cross his mind. This was gonna be an issue. You always asked him why he sometimes sat so far away from you, but he guessed you never realized it was your perfume that drove him away.

And that wasn’t because it didn’t smell good. That wasn’t it at all. He sometimes wishes that they’d never bought it for you, because it made you give off this goddess-like scent that made his mind go all fuzzy. He realized that he’d been thinking about it too much when he felt his pants start to get tight. Oh shit.

“I need someone to pass these out...Kuroo-san, since you’ve obviously got so much time on your hands, why don’t you do it?”

Oh SHIT. He froze, refusing to move as you turned around to look at him. He gave you a pale, panicked look. You were confused, but to his incredible relief you took pity on him.

“Sensei, I was late too. I can pass out the papers.” you said, smiling at him. You were an angel. An absolute beam of light in his life. You passed out the test, eventually walking towards him  with the last two copies in your hand. He felt your eyes on him, and looked up to see you staring at him...no, at his pants. _Why at my...oh fuck fuck FUCK!_ He shifted suddenly, moving his bag onto his lap. It was too late though, the look on your face told him you had already seen. He grabbed the test from you, and you sat down without a word.

“You have 30 minutes. You may begin.”

He was already planning the 700 different ways he’d apologize to you when your class let out for lunch. You grabbed your bag, standing in with your back to him as you waited for everyone else to exit the room. You motioned for him to get up. He didn’t move, his painfully hard cock still extremely visible through the grey pants of his uniform.

“C’mon, I’ll cover you. Let’s get out of here.” you whispered to him. Holy shit, you were being so cool about this. You were a goddess. A queen. He stood, allowing you to stand close to him as he used your body as cover. You walked with him to the nearest bathroom. You motioned for him to go in. “Give me your bag, I’ll wait here.”

He looked at you, incredulous.

“Hurry up, I won’t let anyone in. Just go.” He was shocked. You were cool with this? Were you coming onto him, or did he just reach a whole new level of “just friends”? He couldn’t afford to go any further in that direction. He had to show you how he felt, and he had to do it now. He grabbed your wrist, ready to pull you into the bathroom with him.

Wait.

Was this really a good idea?

It was too risky. He didn’t want you to mistake his feelings for you as cheap lust, because he knew it was a lot more than that. He let you go, deciding to once again take care of his problem on his own. It wasn’t your fault you made him feel this way. It wasn’t your responsibility to take care of him when he got like this. He gave you a grateful nod before heading into the bathroom.

You stood outside for a minute. Then five. Then ten. You knocked lightly.

“Tetsu? Are you okay? We’re missing lunch.” Suddenly, the door opened, revealing a much more cool and collected Kuroo than the one that had gone in. He looked at you hard, trying to gauge your reaction to what had just gone down. You blushed lightly, looking away. Kuroo gave an internal sigh of relief. At least you weren’t completely unaffected, that would’ve crushed him. “L-let’s...let’s meet Kenma. I’m sure he’s wondering where we are.”

He nodded, following you up the stairs to the roof. Kenma was sitting in the corner furthest from you, staring hard at his PSP as he pushed buttons furiously.

“What took you guys so long? Lunch is almost over...” he asked quietly. Kuroo swallowed hard, struggling to come up with a quick excuse.

Finally, he spoke up. “I was-”

“-Tetsu ended up being late and got in trouble, and I was waiting for the teacher to stop yelling at him.” you said suddenly, sitting down next to Kenma. “C’mon, Kenma, you need to eat, not just play games.”

Kenma made a small sound of protest as you pulled his PSP away and tried to feed him some of your lunch. Kuroo laughed, sitting down on your other side. You smiled, leaning against him. He blanched, freezing up as your head rested against his arm. You were acting so cute today, he could barely handle it. “You too Tetsu, eat.”

The rest of the day was sort of a blur. He managed to get a seat several rows away from you for the afternoon classes, which sort of upset you. You figured he was probably embarrassed, but did he really have to ignore you like that? Did he really have to...look, like that? Did he really have to...smell so good...uh. You realized that you’d been staring at him this whole time, and he’d been staring right back. You both seemed to come out of your respective trances at the same time and looked away. You started to wonder if you should walk home alone today.

The bell rang and Kuroo left for practice. You told him you’d wait, but you had already made up your mind to walk home by yourself today and started on your way. He seemed to want space, and although it made you sad, you didn’t blame him after what happened today. Those grey pants from the male uniform didn’t hide anything, especially not something like Kuroo’s dick. You’ve had your suspicions about it, of course you have, but you really weren’t expecting _that._ You’d never admit it to anyone, but you’d been practicing with a toothpaste tube for a few months now, “just in case the need would arise”, or so you’d tell yourself. You didn’t think Colgate could really compare, though.

You thought about how different today could have been like if you had just had a little more courage. You should’ve followed him into the bathroom, pushing him against the wall as you dropped onto your knees. His belt would jangle quietly as you tried to get it undone as quickly as possible, opening your mouth to let him rub his tip along the inside of your cheek... _oh my god. You’ve gotta stop._

Kuroo finished with practice, beyond exhausted and ready to go home. He looked around for you, but you weren't at the usual meeting place. He felt worry start to overtake him, so he texted you.

_hey where are u?_

Not even a minute later, he got a response.

_i went home early. i thought u might want some space after today_

_did u make it home okay?_

_yeah i'm fine. don't worry about me tetsu!!!!_

He was upset that you didn't wait, but he was too tired to confront you about it. His walk home was frustrating, both because he was super hungry and because he hadn’t cum properly in two days. _You should’ve just done it in the bathroom. She thinks that’s what you did anyway, what’s the harm?_

There was a lot of harm, he decided. He might be a horny teenage boy, but he still had his pride. And he knew better than to masturbate to a girl that was 10 feet away, whether or not there was a door between you. Still, cold water might not have been the best solution. He’d had chills for hours afterward. But it would be fine, when he got home he could eat whatever he could find, rub one out in his room, and go to sleep. He couldn’t think about you while he did it, though. He was already ashamed enough after what happened today.

After several rice balls, Kuroo trudged up to his room, throwing his bag onto his bed as he changed out of his school clothes. As it hit his bedspread, it fell open, revealing your black sweater from this morning. It filled the room with the smell of your perfume, so sweet it almost made him dizzy. Shit, how was he supposed to not think about you when your favorite scent was absolutely everywhere? _J̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶u̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶r̶ ̶s̶w̶e̶a̶t̶e̶r̶.̶  No,_ he thought. _That’s crossing some boundaries for sure._ He elected to just go to bed, forgetting your sweet-smelling sweater somewhere among his pillows. It was a little difficult, but he finally dozed off.

He wasn’t sure what time it was when he woke up, but it was definitely somewhere between 11pm-2am. He was in a cold sweat, with an extremely painful boner throbbing from under his sheets. Shit, how long had it been like this? He winced in pain as he shifted, accidentally making you stir.

“(Y/n), wake up.” he shook you lightly, desperate. You gave no response other than a small whine of protest.

“Please (y/n), wake up. Please, I need you.”

“Mmm...what is it?” you asked, clearly irritated.

“Uh, listen...I just woke up and I’m really hard, it hurts...will you help me?”

You groaned, stretching a bit as you turned onto your side, spitting into your palm. “C’mere baby.” you said, looking at him with tired eyes. He did as you said, pushing his hips forward to meet your saliva-covered palm. You gave him a sleepy smile as you dipped your hand into his boxers, gripping his cock at its thick base. He groaned, trying to fuck up into your grip, but you held him tight. You stroked him a few times, getting him covered in your saliva.

“Please, don’t tease me. I can’t handle it right now.” he pleaded. “Please (y/n), just make me cum.”

You smiled, rubbing your thumb on the underside of his cock, just under the tip. He threw his head back, a cute blush adorning his face and neck as he let out desperate gasps and moans. You stroked him faster, starting to enjoy his reaction as he dug his fingers into his bedsheets. You pulled down the front of his boxers, bringing the elastic to rest under his full balls. You dipped your head down, and he could see the tip of your tongue darting out to give him sweet, quick licks as you-

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

**BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.**

Kuroo shot up, startled by his alarm clock. He looked around for you, finding your black sweater mixed in among his many pillows, its sweet smell still lingering in the air. He felt a painful throb, and sighed in frustration. What was it going to take to make this stop? He didn’t have time to jerk off now, he had school in a little over an hour!

He went into the bathroom and turned the shower nozzle to cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one might be a lil rambly, i tried to sprinkle in the filth so that i don't bore anyone lol
> 
> i got a request for terushima! i'll need a couple days as i like to be familiar with their characterization, so i'll be watching all his eps. it's in the works though! stay tuned :)
> 
> in the meantime, feel free to send more requests! there's...a lot of boys to choose from.  
> y̶'̶a̶l̶l̶ ̶k̶n̶o̶w̶ ̶m̶e̶.̶ ̶i̶'̶l̶l̶ ̶w̶r̶i̶t̶e̶ ̶k̶i̶n̶k̶y̶ ̶s̶h̶i̶t̶ ̶f̶o̶r̶ ̶u̶


	5. Terushima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does this guy think he is, trapping you in the hallway like this? He thinks he's so cool with his edgy haircut, his tongue stud, his...strong arms...he smells good...
> 
> A chapter in which you make a snap decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as requested. sorry it took me a fat minute. i wrote this entire chapter at work, yikes. not my fault there was nothing to do. laid some super duper loose groundwork for a part 2, if anyone's interested.

You stepped off the bus, breathing in the fresh summer air. The bus your team had was nice, but it got stuffy after a while. You stretched slightly, taking in the sunlight. The rest of team had started to exit the bus. You were the new manager to Wakutani High, having taken over for your senpai after she left. You took in your surroundings, eventually realizing that you really had to pee. Long bus rides will do that to you, you figured.

You walked quickly, making your way into the building and eventually finding the bathroom. You did your business and left, looking forward to helping your team in your first tournament without your senpais to help you.

Suddenly, gold blocked your vision. You looked up, seeing some guy staring down at you. You read the front of his jacket. _Johzenji High._ Where was that?

“Hiiii, cute manager girl!  What school are you from?” He got in your face, so close you could see a glint of metal inside his mouth. You didn’t answer, refusing to even look at him. You had to ignore these types, or they’d never leave you alone.

“Whattt?? I didn’t hear that, what did you say??”

You still didn’t reply, attempting to walk away.

He stepped in front of you. “Just wait a minute, don’t you want to talk to me?” he looked at you, grinning. You looked at him, really looked at him. His hair was a golden color, definitely unnatural. The hair beneath it was buzzed near the scalp, giving him an undercut that made him look thoroughly enticing. If only his personality wasn’t so shit.

“Hey, can’t you hear me? Are you ignoring me?”

You saw it. That strangle glint in his mouth was a metal stud in the middle of his tongue. You cringed internally, both because it looked painful and because it put more points in his favor. That wasn’t good.

“I know you can hear me. Say something.” He took another step forward, and you felt your back hit the wall. Also not good.

“I have people waiting for me, I can’t stand around and talk. Let me go, please.” you said, refusing to meet his eye.

“So you _can_ talk. Why don’t you give me your number?”

“I don’t want to. Please let me pass.” You moved slowly along the wall, reaching for the door to the girl’s bathroom.

“Aww, it’ll only take a second! Then I’ll move, I promise.” he said, his voice dripping with fake sweetness. He leaned over you, resting his hands against the wall. He was really close now. You realized how good he smelled, some sort of spiced scent coming off of him in waves. It got inside your head, making your mind go in circles. He was strong, you could tell. His long sleeve jacket did nothing to hide that. You finally looked him in the eye, and he smirked at you. “Shit,” you cursed.

You didn’t know why it happened, it just did. In a sudden burst of courage, you grabbed the front of his jacket, pulling him into the bathroom with you. Hearing the door close behind you two, you realized what you’d done. He looked at you, surprised and confused.

“Ehh?? Cutie manager, what’s-”

“Shut up.” you snapped, pushing him into the back stall. He allowed you to, watching you close the door behind the two of you.

“You’re very forward, cutie-”

“I said shut up.” you said, putting your hand over his mouth. He licked it. “Ugh! Stop being gross!”

“I can lick the rest of you, too.”

“Shut your mouth. Don’t make me tell you again.” you said, dropping onto your knees. He immediately went quiet. You tugged at his pants, pulling them down his legs.

“W-wait a minute, cutie manager, what are you gonna do?”

“Keep quiet and maybe you’ll find out. One more word and I’m leaving. We don’t want to get caught in here.”

He swallowed hard as you gripped the elastic of his boxers, pulling them down with his pants. He blushed slightly as you looked at his half hard cock, slightly covered by his jacket.

 _What is he so embarrassed for? Isn’t this what he wanted?_ You spit into your hand, grabbing his cock with force.

“Y-you-ah! Hang on, you can’t just suddenly-” You stood, glaring at him. He immediately started backpedaling. “Wait, don’t leave! I’ll-”

You unzipped his jacket, grabbing at the hem of his shirt and putting it in his mouth. “Bite down,” you said, voice barely above a whisper. “Keep it in there.” and promptly dropped to your knees again. You pumped him a few times, waiting for him to get fully hard. It didn’t take long, which made you smirk slightly. You noticed a small drop of precum starting to form at his tip. You stuck your tongue out, running it along his slit and catching it on the tip of your tongue. You pulled away slowly, his fluids stretching out in a tiny string from his cock to your mouth. He watched you, groaning into his shirt as you licked your lips, breaking the string. You looked up at him, grinning.

He was already an absolute mess. He had his hands in his hair, grabbing it in fistfuls. His shirt was stretched taught, getting slightly damp in his mouth as he drooled over you. He had a slight blush coming on, under his eyes and dusting his cheeks. He panted, returning your gaze. The two of you jumped as you heard the door open.

“Stand on top of the toilet. Duck your head.” you told him. He did as you said. Two girls entered, chattering quietly.

“Do you think they’ll be able to do it this time, Kiyoko-senpai?”

“I hope so. The two of them have been practicing so hard.”

“Ahh, I’m so excited! I just know they’ll-huh?...Excuse me...why are you crawling around in there? Are you okay?”

You froze. You’d hidden as best as you could, but besides where you’d sent tongue-stud guy, there wasn’t really anywhere to go. You struggled to think of something to say.

“Oh...um...yes, I’m fine! My contact fell out, I’m just looking for it!” you said cheerfully, hoping they’d believe you.

“Oh, that makes sense! My senpai and I can help if you’d like!” she replied. You felt bad lying to her, she sounded sweet.

“T-that’s...that’s kind of you, but don’t worry about me, I’ll find it!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yep! I wouldn’t want to trouble you. I’ll be okay.”

“Alright then! Good luck!” she said. The two girls left the bathroom, continuing to talk about their team. You looked over and giggled a bit at what you saw.

He was standing on the toilet, just as you’d told him to. He looked pretty ridiculous, standing there with his pants down, looking at you intensely, like he was trying to burn holes in you. You motioned for him to get down, and he did. You backed him up against the wall, looking up at him.

“How does it feel to get backed up against the wall?”

“G-good...really good. Will you keep on, uh…?” You rolled your eyes. You were hoping that would teach him a bit of a lesson, but you probably weren’t very intimidating when you were kneeling in front of him. You locked eyes with him as you grabbed his cock again, slowly bringing it to your lips.

You rubbed his tip on your bottom lip, smearing your watermelon-flavored chapstick on him. He tried thrusting into your mouth, hoping to feel some of the heat from your breath around his cock. You held him back, forcing him to stay at your pace. You let his tip in your mouth, sucking lightly until you felt his knees weaken. He groaned loudly, resting one of his hands on top of your head. You looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent as you let more of him in, bobbing your head up and down with vigor. You laid your tongue flat in your mouth, and he started panting as he felt it stroke the underside of his cock. He looked down at you, watching as he disappeared into your wet mouth. His clothes felt way too hot. How were you not sweating like crazy in your manager’s outfit? You looked so cute in it...he wished you were the manager at his school. Then you could do this for him all the time. He imagined calling you over after practice, telling you to wait for him in the locker room. You’d look good in his school’s colors. He would fuck your mouth everyday after practice, just because he could.

That wasn’t going to happen though, so he might as well focus on now. Your face had gone slightly red with effort, and he could see the outline of his cock on your neck with every thrust. You pulled off with a soft _pop_ and started sucking at his tip again. That was what really got him going. You somehow knew the most sensitive parts of him, and how to exploit them. You stuck out your pink tongue, licking the underside of his cock just below the tip. He felt himself getting close, his balls tightening up, getting ready to shoot his cum at you. Shit, he’d better warn you.

“C-cutie manager…” he panted, voice warm and dripping with pleasure. “Y-you...you’ve got me really...close.”

You were at a crossroads. You really didn’t want to swallow this guy’s cum, you knew it’d give you a stomachache. Still, you wanted to see the look on his face when you stuck your tongue out at him, free of sperm. You couldn’t afford to get it in your hair or on your outfit, then your team would know what happened here. It seemed like the decision was made for you.

You sucked hard on his tip, using one hand to work his shaft and the other to lightly squeeze at his heavy balls. He gasped, leaning against the wall. His eyes threatened to fall shut but he refused to let them close. He wanted to watch as you ate his cum. You locked eyes with him and he was gone, groaning loudly as he shot two, then three, a total of four ropes of cum across your tongue.

You let his cock fall out of your mouth, sticking out your tongue to show him the pearly white liquid he had covered it with. You let him get a good look before pulling it back in and swallowing hard. You opened your mouth again, showing him your clean tongue. He pulled you up, bringing your face to his, but you stopped him.

“Don’t kiss me.”

“Sorry, I just...that was amazing, I...shit.” he stuttered, still using the wall for support as he smiled in disbelief.

You snorted. “You act like this is the first time you’ve been sucked off.”

He got quiet. _No way._

“Dude, no way. Really?” He looked away from you.

“Shut up, it’s just...I can’t get girls to talk to me.”

“That’s because you have the wrong approach, dumbass. Stop harassing us in hallways, pick one girl and just go after her.” You opened the stall door, turning to face the mirror. He fumbled after you, fixing his clothes.

“Wait, uh...can I get your number?”

“No.” You fixed your hair in the mirror, giving him an annoyed look.

“Okay, well...what’s your name?”

You thought for a moment, then shrugged. “Cutie manager.”

“Don’t you want to know my name?”

“Not really,” you said, heading for the door. “I just want to get to my team, they’re probably looking for me.”

“Wait, uh…” You left, the door slamming behind you. He left not too long after, finding his team as they got ready for their first match. Bobata gave him a suspicious look.

“Dude, where have _you_ been? Gross, why is your shirt wet?”

He didn’t answer, he had spotted you across the stadium. You were with Wakutani High. You were right, he needed to pick one girl and chase after just her.

You probably didn’t think he’d pick you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked! sorry the smut was so short, i realized that i'm actually terrible at writing bjs?
> 
> got a request for bokuto, which i'm excited for. he reminds me a lot of my first (and only, yikes) boyfriend, fun times.
> 
> that being said, requests are still open! let me know who you want written next, or if you want another chapter for one i already wrote.


	6. Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first boyfriend was a lot like Bokuto. He was energetic, childish, and had a fragile ego. He was also a notorious panty thief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! this is set up to be more of a oneshot seeing as it's an established relationship without any conflict to resolve, really (other than bokuto being super horny). If anyone wants another one for him it'll probably be in a new scenario.
> 
> hope you like it!

It was an absolutely sweltering day as you walked home. You were beyond ready to crash in your bed with all 6 fans in the house on you. You stomped up the stairs to your bedroom, dropping your bag and jacket along the way. You hoped your boyfriend would come over today, he needed help studying or he was going to fail his math exam for sure. The lack of light in the hallway made you look up. Why was your bedroom door closed? You always kept it open, or heat would accumulate in there and you’d never be able to get to sleep. Just as you were about to open it, you heard rustling. Ugh, the cat must’ve gotten herself stuck in your room again. You whipped the door open, ready to scold her, only to see your boyfriend digging through your dresser.

You looked at him, and he looked right back at you. He was silent for about 10 full seconds before speaking up.

“Oh, (y/n)! You’re home! How are you?”

“Uh…” You looked around. Your room was an absolute mess. “Uh, Kou, what are you looking for?”

He turned red, stuttering. You’d given him a spare key months ago (nobody likes having to get the door once they’re comfortable) but you didn’t think he’d use it to trash your room.

“Well, I was just...uh…” he trailed off. “Oh, I thought I left my boxers over here last night! Yeah, that’s what I’m looking for!”

“You didn’t come over last night.” He didn’t respond, looking for some sort of escape. Then you spotted it. Peeking out of his right pocket was a small piece of blue fabric.

“What’s in your pocket?” you asked him, reaching for it. He pulled away frantically.

“It’s nothing!” he shouted. You winced. He was getting nervous, and getting nervous made him wound up.

“You don’t have to yell, I’m not mad at you. Just show me what you’ve got.” He flushed a dark red as he pulled it from his pocket, tossing it to you. You held it up, and he looked down in shame. In your hands was a pair of light blue satin panties, his favorite pair.

“Kou, what…?”

“I was just gonna borrow it! I wasn’t gonna steal them from you or anything!” He was getting frantic, and he wouldn’t look at you.

“It’s okay, just…” you started. You approached him, putting a hand on one of his burning red cheeks. He brought his arms around your waist. “What for?”

“I…” He pulled you closer to him until your body was flush with his. “I’m about to leave for two whole weeks, you know?” he pouted.

“So, you were planning to…?” You still didn’t quite understand what he was getting at.

“I was gonna...you know, use them!” Now you were REALLY confused.

“You were gonna...wear my panties? At training camp? What the fuck, Kou?”

“No! That’s not-ugh! (Y/n), you know what I’m talking about, stop it!”

You didn’t. What could panties possibly be used for other than, you know, underwear? He looked at you, realizing you really didn’t know what he meant. He sighed, long and dramatic.

“I was gonna take them with me as a keepsake of you. To help me...think about you, when I…” He could tell you still weren’t getting it. He let out another dramatic sigh, letting go of you. “When I jerk off, dammit!”

Oh. So that was where all your panties had gone. And to think, this whole time you had blamed it on your sweet cat. You promised to apologize to her with sashimi. Right now though, you had to deal with your boyfriend, and how embarrassed you both were after what he’d said.

“Oh, um...I didn’t think guys did stuff like that. I guess this is a good time to admit that uh...that’s why I steal all your hoodies.” Clearly this surprised him.

“Woahhh, really? (Y/n), you’re so hot!” he yelled. “Where? And how often? Do you do it naked?”

“Koutarou, be quiet!” you said. He was being so loud you were sure the neighbors could hear him. You blanched at the thought of one of them telling your mom you had your boyfriend over while she was out. “Shh, calm down!”

“Mm, (y/n)...” he said, leaning in close to you. “Will you do it now?”

Your eyes went wide. “I don’t know, Kou…”

“Aww, c’mon, please?” He pulled you into him, kissing you hard. You grabbed his broad shoulders for stability; intense kissing made you weak and he knew it. He set you down on the edge of the bed, pressing his hips against you to let you feel his half-hard cock through his uniform pants. “Give me something to think about when I’m alone tomorrow night.”

He always knew just what to say to get what he wanted. You untied your uniform’s bowtie and started unbuttoning your shirt. Bokuto was practically vibrating with excitement as he watched you. You looked at him when you got to your skirt.

“On or off?”

He groaned. You were perfect. He wanted to see everything, though. “Off.”

It was promptly on the floor. You pulled your panties down your legs, past your knee-high socks (he always wanted those to stay on) and threw them across the room. You leaned against your pillows, opening your legs wide to give him a clear view. He sat down on the edge of your bed, his black pants already tenting slightly in anticipation. You reached two fingers down, spreading your wetness up to your clit, rubbing in slow, tight circles. Your eyes had fallen shut, but you quickly opened them again when you heard Bokuto unzip his pants. You smirked slightly.

“Eager.”

“What? So are you, don’t make fun of me! Look how wet you are!” You couldn’t argue with him on that. You were wetter than usual, probably because you were imagining your boyfriend using your underwear to get off. Didn’t they all sleep in one room at those training camps? Where would he go to get some privacy?

You imagined him hiding in the dark alleys between buildings, your panties clutched in his fist as he pulled his volleyball shorts down just enough to make his cock pop out into the cold night air. He would be so desperate for you, willing to risk getting caught by his team or even worse, other teams. Would he even care? Or would he be too busy trying to coax out all that pent-up cum that belonged on your face?

You felt yourself getting close. He stopped you, pulling your hand away and climbing on top of you. You had gotten so caught up in your thoughts of him that you didn’t even notice that he had gotten undressed, his angry red cock exposed and eager to feel you around it.

“Are you ready?”

You nodded eagerly. He slipped in slowly, not wanting to rush things, as this would be the last time he got to do this for another two weeks. You gasped, clutching his shoulders to keep you grounded as he stretched you. You’d done this with him dozens of times, but you never got tired of it. Maybe it was because of how fucking thick his cock was. It throbbed inside you, and you could tell he wanted to speed things up. It was amazing how quickly his plans of a slow and romantic encounter could go out the window as soon as he felt you squeezing his shaft. He groaned, a low and needy sound.

“Can uh...shit, can I...go faster?” he struggled, his mind hazy. You nodded furiously, desperate to feel him rubbing your insides. He was practically drooling now, his hips slamming into yours, moving you up the bed with incredible force. You knew he was getting close when he started telling you how perfect you were.

“Ahh, (y/n), y-you...look so cute when I do this to you. I love the faces...you make.” He struggled to get the words out. You looked up at him, eyes wide and lips parted, giving him what he wanted. “Mmm, and so...tight, too...my pretty little girlfriend...you’re mine, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes, Kou.”

“Mm, (y/n), I love hearing you… hah, say that. I love you.”

“I-I...I love you too. Please, k-keep going, okay?”

He nodded, sweat rolling down his face in the heat of your bedroom. He went faster still, thrusting so hard you were sure you’d have bruises, but you didn’t care. You wanted him, and he always gave you what you wanted. His cock twitched and he knew it was time. He pulled out of you, making you whine as he painted your breasts with his burning hot cum. You locked eyes with him, dragging your finger through one of the many ropes on your chest and popping it in your mouth with a smile. He collapsed next to you.

“Don’t do that…” he whined. “You’re gonna make me want to go again.”

You turned to him, kissing his temple. “Kou, your cum is getting cold. Will you-”

“Right.” He stood, leaving the room. He returned a few moments later with a towel and a couple glasses of water. He stopped halfway, at the corner of your dresser. Setting the water down, he leaned over, picking up your panties from the floor.

“So...does this mean I can keep these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all hail the great Bokuto, master slinger of thicc cock.
> 
> also. I do NOT support the pull-out method, make sure you're using condoms, k?
> 
> requests are still open.
> 
> gn, y'all ✌️


	7. Kuroo (3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna dress a lil slutty, go ahead and dress a lil slutty. Unless it's gonna make Kuroo angry and possessive.
> 
> The thrilling conclusion, I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> at long last. i know it's been forever, pretty please forgive me? crazy shit's been going down irl.
> 
> anyway, you finally get to see Kuroo's cock, have fun y'all
> 
> Kuroo's audio from Bishounen Palace:  
> https://bishounenpalace.tumblr.com/day/2015/09/15

You had gone to bed almost immediately after texting Kuroo last night. Lack of sleep combined with the day’s events had just completely drained you. Waking up the next morning was difficult, but not as difficult as dealing with Kuroo would be.

You’d had time to let everything sink in, which of course gave you plenty of time to overthink and realize how embarrassed you were. Every time you imagined that whole situation outside the bathroom, you cringed. He must think you were some kind of pervert, so you’d been completely unaffected by seeing his cock straining through his pants.

But you _had_ been affected. Very affected. Okay, maybe you went to bed when you got home, but you didn’t go to sleep. Not at first. Seeing your unrequited love so hot and bothered wasn’t something you could just forget about. You felt guilty for only thinking about his body lately, but you just couldn’t help it. He had been especially enticing these past few days; there was just something _different_ about him. Or maybe you were just horny. Either way, you’d ended up splayed on your bed that night, thighs spread and thinking about your love.

He was leaving for training camp very soon. He’d told you once that they all slept in the same room during those things. What would he do if...what happened in class, happened again? There was no privacy there, and you really doubted a guy that age could go two weeks without jerking off. Would he sneak around to do it? No...he’d never do something like that.

Unless he was really desperate. What could push him to that point? You imagined him in a deserted room, red in the face and panting, cock in hand. Was he the type to take it slow, or would he rush it, eager to reach his end? More importantly, what would he be thinking about?

You stopped yourself. The only girls at the training camps were the managers, and you weren’t one of them. The idea of Kuroo liking one of those girls enough to the point where he’d _have_ to masturbate kind of broke your heart.

So what had gotten him all worked up before? Your classroom seemed pretty unstimulating to you, but you’d heard rumors that guys could get turned on from the stupidest things. None of the girls in class seemed all that important to him...actually, no girls seemed important to him at all! Except you, you supposed. Wait, could that mean…?

You returned to your thoughts of him at the training camp. He’d hide out in an empty room, not wanting to be caught by his friends from other schools. Those volleyball shorts hid absolutely nothing; the outline of his stiff cock would be _very_ visible. He’d be so pent up, being away from home, away from _you,_ that he’d be out of breath before he’d even pulled his cock out. It’d be angry red, you decided, and hot to the touch.

That wouldn’t deter him. He’d start with slow, gentle strokes and gradually get faster. His cock would twitch with excitement, urging him to focus on his swollen tip. He’d shudder as he ran the tip of his finger along his slit, wet with his sticky precum. But would he really think about _you?_

Probably not. _Maybe you should change that,_ you thought. You fell asleep that night determined to win him over the next day. Time was running out until graduation, and you weren’t going to let Kuroo slip away without at least _trying_ to win him over.

You rose early the next morning. Your uniform didn’t allow for much alteration, but you figured you could probably unbutton your shirt a bit and roll up your skirt, at least on the walk over. You dressed quickly, eager to see him. You ran downstairs, breezing past your mom as you waited for him to ring your bell. Kuroo had wondered if he should come pick you up today, but he came anyway. Whether or not you wanted him to see him today, he wanted to see you. He rang the doorbell, and you let him in.

“Good morning, Tetsu! Are you ready to go?”

He gawked at you. What were you wearing? Well, it was your uniform, of course, but what had you done to it? Your shirt was unbuttoned several buttons down, exposing the soft skin of your breasts. He winced as they heaved in time with your breath. Your skirt was rolled up to your upper thighs, and Kuroo spotted the curve of your ass as you turned to him, smiling. You walked down your front steps, waiting for him to follow.

“(Y/n), what are you trying to do?”

“What do you mean?” you replied, acting oblivious.

“I mean that I’m glad I came to get you today, because...ugh, why are you…?” He didn’t want to seem controlling, but your outfit really concerned him. Why were you suddenly dressing so...hot? There was really no other way to describe it. It was affecting him, but he wasn’t going to let you know that. He’d put you through enough yesterday.

“I thought it looked cute. Do you not like it, Tetsu? I’d hoped you would.”

Just what did you mean by that? Of course he liked it. He just didn’t like how much he knew that _other_ guys would like it. Or were you taunting him? Did you know how he felt about you, and you just felt like making fun of him? Now he was getting pissed off.

“I wouldn’t wear that if I were you. You’re gonna get in trouble with the teachers and the guys at school are gonna harass you.”

“I can wear whatever I want, Tetsu. Don’t be so mean.”

“You _can’t_ wear whatever you want! No one at our school can! That’s why there’s a _uniform,_ (y/n).”

Clearly your seduction attempt hadn’t had the effect you’d been hoping for. Still, you weren’t going to be talked to that way when you did this for _him._

“Don’t you yell at me. What’s your problem, anyway? Did your mommy not make you breakfast this morning? Are you hungwy, Tetsu-chan?”

That was it. You’d promised never to bring up the lisp he had when he was a kid, but clearly you just didn’t give a shit about anything today. He knew it was probably his raging hormones fueling his actions, but that didn’t stop him from blowing up on you.

“Why don’t you just fuck off if you’re going to be like this? Shut up and fix your uniform before we meet Kenma!”

He never raised his voice at you. Clearly this was a mistake. You looked away, rolling your skirt back down and buttoning your shirt. You could feel tears welling up in your eyes, but you weren’t going to give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry.

He saw it anyway, though. Your face was getting slightly red, your eyes getting misty. Immediately, he was overcome with guilt. He reached out to you, touching your arm. “Hey…” he started.

You ripped your arm away, walking on ahead of him to meet a bored-looking Kenma. The rest of the walk to school was tense, with you discussing video games with Kenma in a forceful tone. You changed your shoes, walking off to class without Kuroo. He reached the room soon after you, seeing that you’d sat as far away from the last remaining seat as possible. He took a defeated seat, looking at you all the while. You ignored him, turning to face the board as the teacher started the lesson.

The morning classes went pretty fast, probably because he wasn’t paying attention. You’d taken over his mind for the entirety of the teacher’s lessons. The bell rang, and you rose from your seat for lunch, ignoring him yet again.

He followed you, wanting to talk to you more than anything. It occurred to him that maybe there was someone at school that you’d wanted to impress, and he’d completely ruined your confidence. It hurt him to think that there was someone other than him that you wanted to show off to, but not as much as the thought of upsetting you hurt. You walked to the roof, sitting in the usual place where Kenma was already waiting for you.

He approached, hoping you wouldn’t notice him until he got closer. Luckily, you were purposely ignoring him, and you didn’t look up at him until he stood in front of you, casting a shadow over you and an occupied Kenma.

“(Y/n). I’m sorry.” he stated.

“That’s interesting.” you replied.

“(Y/n), please...I’m sorry I upset you. If you were trying to impress someone then I shouldn’t have been so mean. You looked great, I’m sorry I yelled at you.”

No response from you. You acted as though he wasn’t even there.

“Ah, man.” said Kenma, as a losing screen played on his PSP. He looked up at the both of you. “If you guys are gonna fight, I’m gonna go somewhere else for lunch.”

“Kenma, you need to eat. Don’t worry about Kuroo.” you said, pushing your chopsticks at him.

Ouch. He stepped back slightly, dazed by your words. You hadn’t called him by his last name since...no, you never had. He left the roof, electing to sit alone in the library rather than get anything to eat. He knew he’d suffer for it later, but he didn’t care. He just wasn’t hungry. He managed to get a spot next to you for your afternoon classes, but you ignored him the whole time. He tried to get your attention by touching your hand lightly, but you’d pulled it away before he could get any sort of grip on you.

“(Y/n), will you let me walk you home? Please?”

You gave a curt nod, not even looking in his direction. It was better than nothing, he supposed.

Practice was hell. He was ashamed to admit that he absolutely took everything out on his teammates, especially Lev. He was angry, angry at you for being so stubborn, angry at himself for shouting at you, angry at the fact that he loved someone that didn’t feel the same, and probably never would. At least you’d waited for him. He tried to nudge you through the gates by brushing your arm like he usually did, but you’d pulled away abruptly. You didn’t speak to him until you’d reached your street corner.

“Listen...I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have been so stubborn about it. I don’t want to talk right now, though. I’ll text you later tonight, okay?” you said quietly. “I can walk by myself from here.”

He watched you walk inside, making sure you got in the door okay. At least he was back on speaking terms with you. That was usually the way it went, fights between the two of you didn’t last long. Hopefully things would be normal again afterward. He started home, having made the decision that tonight, he’d do whatever it took to fix his sour mood.

He crashed in his bed, stripping to his boxers and tshirt. He checked his phone quickly, no text from you. He’d have to give you time, he supposed. In the meantime, he had yet another boner to deal with. He pulled his boxers off, reaching for the bottle of lotion that he kept shamefully stowed under his bed. He was already leaking, evidenced by the small wet spots seen on his boxers as he threw them to the floor. He could still smell your sweet scent in his room; he’d accidentally forgotten to return your sweater this morning. A complete accident. He’d totally put it somewhere he’d remember, because he totally and absolutely planned on giving it back to you, but he’d just happened to forget. He breathed deeply as he rubbed at his pinkish tip, shuddering slightly.

Your perfume seeped into his mind, like sweet-smelling tendrils that curled around his brain. He imagined once again that you were his sweet girlfriend, and that you’d not only be willing to make him cum, but you actually _wanted_ to. But could you ever actually love him that much?

He wanted to believe that you could. He wanted to think that you could love him enough to want to do this for him. Panting, he reached for your sweater. It wasn’t right, he knew that, but he needed to finish or he’d never get his mood straightened out. He didn’t want to fight with you again, he was terrified it would drive you away. You, the only girl he’s ever loved. He brought it up to his face, smelling your sweet perfume. He wished you were here with him.

You had spent maybe a half hour sulking about your fight with him, kicking stuff around on your bedroom floor. You wanted to talk to him, to finally tell him how you felt and just be done with it, but you were just...scared. If he rejected you, things could never go back to the way they were before. You changed into some comfy clothes, a pink sweatshirt and jeans. You crashed on your bed, staring at your phone. You’d promised to text him, but you really just wanted to see him.

Fuck it, you decided. You weren’t going to let him slip through your fingers. All you could do was try, right? You ran downstairs, pulling on your shoes.

“Mom! I’m going to Tetsu’s house.”

“Okay! Be back before dark, or call if you’re sleeping over!”

You blushed. Your mom hadn’t meant it in _that_ way, but considering that you were doing over there to confess, it was where your mind had jumped. You reassured her that you would, slamming the door behind you. Having run all the way to his house, you were embarrassingly out of breath when his mom answered the door.

“(L/n)! It’s good to see you, come in!” she said cheerfully. “Tetsurou is a little moody tonight, he won’t come out of his room.”

“That’s what I came to talk to him about, Kuroo-san. We...had a bit of a fight.”

“Oh no! Go up and talk to him honey, hopefully he’ll let you in.”

You climbed the stairs, nervous but eager to _finally_ find out how he felt about you. Opening the door to his room abruptly, you spoke into the dimly lit room. “Tetsu! We need to talk!”

His door slammed open. Had he really been so stupid as to forget to lock it? It hit the wall with a crash, and he was left staring at his intruder, cock in one hand, your sweater in the other.

It was you. You looked at him, expressionless. He felt like he was frozen in place, stuck in his disbelief that he’d been caught by you, of all people. The silence between you felt unbearable to him, but you were just _staring_ at him.

“(L/n)? Did he let you in?”

You both jumped, his mother’s voice breaking you both out of the trance you’d caught each other in. “Y-yes! He did, Kuroo-san! We’re...gonna talk now!” you shouted, entering his room and slamming the door behind you. Before you could turn back to him, he got up, locking himself in his bathroom. _Please, please just leave,_ he thought. _I can’t face you._

You approached the door, knocking quietly. “Tetsu? Are you listening? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to barge in on you like that…” No response. You leaned against the door, fingers brushing the polished wood. “Tetsu...was that my sweater?”

On the other side of the door, he cringed. Hard. You hadn’t just seen him masturbating, you’d seen _everything._ How in the hell was he going to explain this away? He just had to stay here forever. Eventually you’d go away, right? And then the two of you could just forget about this. You could go on with your lives as normal, with him pining for you and you being oblivious and beautiful.

“Tetsu...I’m not mad, or grossed out...can...can we just talk?”

He cringed. You weren’t gonna leave until he talked to you, were you? “It’s kinda hard to talk when I’m...like this, okay?”

Silence on the other side of the door. He almost thought you’d left until you finally replied with: “Why don’t you...come out, and...just come out, okay?”

He was embarrassed, but he figured that he didn’t have anything else to lose. You’d already seen what he’d been doing. He unlocked the door, stepping out into his dark bedroom. He quickly pulled his shirt down, trying to cover his burning cock. You were so close by, dressed in your soft pink sweatshirt, his favorite. When the two of you were in your first year, you’d hugged him wearing it, and he’d never forgotten how it made him feel. He wanted to reach out and pull you into his arms, but he couldn’t forget the current situation he was in.

You were nice enough to avoid staring at his twitching cock. He moved around awkwardly, trying to spare you the sight of him all worked up. You didn’t seem to want to let him get away, though. He sat down on his bed, pulling his blankets over his bare lower half. You sat next to him, so close it made him dizzy.

“Tetsu, I…” you trailed off, clearly nervous. “Can I...touch you?”

All of the breath instantly left him. Was this real? Were you really here with him, wanting to touch him? He must have fallen asleep earlier, because what were the odds that you were here, dressed in his favorite top of yours, wanting to please him?

“I...I’m sorry, I thought maybe that’s what you wanted, but...I can leave.” You stood, heading for the door.

“No, no!” He cleared his throat, embarrassed by how desperate he sounded. “No, (y/n), please. Please uh...g-go ahead.” he stuttered, moving his blankets to expose his throbbing cock. He touched your hand, bringing it to rest on his hip. You had a sweet blush coming on, resting under your eyes as you began to inch your fingers towards his burning shaft. Your fingertips brushed it lightly, and his breath hitched. He knew this was probably the first time you’d seen a man this close, but he was getting so impatient it was embarrassing.

“(Y/n), I...I don’t mean to rush you, but...please, I’m so d-desperate...” Oh god, he was begging, wasn’t he? He didn’t care, because you finally reached out and wrapped your hand around him.

“Um...what do I do? Sorry, I’ve just never done this, can you...?” You were adorable. Even with just your hand on him, completely stationary, he was absolutely throbbing.

“Y-yeah...um, you’re probably gonna want to spit in your hand first...it makes things easier.” He watched as you let some of your saliva drip into your palm, resuming your grip on him. “Hah...okay, now just...squeeze a little, and...s-stroke me.”

You did as he said, and Kuroo knew that it probably wouldn’t feel as amazing as it did if it wasn’t you doing it. He leaned back on his palms, giving you better access to him. Panting, he tugged his shirt up slightly, making you blush. It had been years since you’d seen him in such little clothing. The little boy that you’d spent your childhood with had become a man, that was undeniable. Maybe he’d want to see how _you’d_ changed, too.

Keeping one hand on him, you grabbed one of his, bringing it to the hem of your sweatshirt. He looked at you, from your face to your top, his eyes flicking back and forth as he tried to process what was happening. Did you really want him to undress you? There was absolutely no way he was awake right now.

He tugged up your sweatshirt, his breath shaky as the smooth skin of your stomach was revealed to him. When he saw the cup of your pale blue bra, he stopped, looking at you for permission. You pushed his hand upward, encouraging him. “You can...pull it off, Tetsu…”

He did. Seeing you like this, your shoulders illuminated by the low light seeping through his curtains, your chest heaving slightly as you panted, made him realize just how strongly he felt for you. You were making his stomach do flips, and it wasn’t just because you had a hand on his dick. You were beautiful.

“I...usually like to, uh...squeeze it tighter at the tip. A-and, twist a bit.” Shit, you were picking this up fast. He hoped that he could be as fast of a learner as you were proving to be, because you were already getting him pretty close. The visual stimulation you’d been so kind to provide to him didn’t hurt, either. “Hang on, I’m...getting close, do you want to...f-finish me off or...keep going?”

You pulled your hand away, and he couldn’t help it as his hips chased it a bit. He leaned in close to you, looking from your wide eyes to your lips as he gently brought a hand around the back of your neck. He didn’t seem to want to close the distance, though. You were being so responsive, he didn’t think that this could actually be happening, after waiting for so long. You leaned the rest of the way in, lips meeting his. He brought his other arm around you, kissing you softly as you moved closer to him. He licked your bottom lip, biting it softly as you moaned for him. Oh god, this really was happening. It was _finally_ happening.

You pulled away for air. “Your lips are really dry, Tetsu.”

“Hah? Don’t get after me about stuff like that when we’re doing this!” he complained, fingertips playing with the tiny bow in the middle of your bra. “Besides, I’m not about to take care of it right now.”

“Well I’m worried that if I bite your lip it’ll split, and you’ll bleed everywhere!” you giggled.

He gave a fake gasp, laying a dramatic hand over his chest. “(Y/n), you think that’s funny? You think that me, your dearest love, bleeding out is funny?”

You swatted him on the arm, laughing more. “Bleeding out through your lip? Shut up, Tetsu. My “dearest love”. You’re an idiot...” you trailed off. “...you are, though.”

“An idiot?”

“C’mon, you know what I-yes, you’re an idiot. But you’re also my...my love, I guess.”

His heart was beating so hard he was sure it was going to explode. “Aww, that’s adorable,” he teased. You looked downtrodden for a moment, so he quickly reassured you. “H-hey, but you’re...you’re mine too!” he brushed your cheek with his fingertips. “This isn’t just some random hookup, (y/n)...I’ve been waiting for you.”

You felt your eyes welling up a bit, but you pushed it back. You kissed him again, bringing one of his hands down to the button of your jeans. He unbuttoned them, bringing your zipper along with it. You separated from him to pull them down your legs, and onto his floor. He watched them hit the carpet with a soft _thud_ before turning back to look at you. You stood in front of him, shifting from foot to foot as he stared. Your bare legs were visible to him now, and all he wanted was to pull you closer to him.

“I’m sorry about before. Since we’re so close to graduating...I was scared that you and I would part ways before I could...confess to you.” you laughed quietly. “I was hoping to seduce you today, that’s why I was dressed like that.”

“Well...you didn’t need to put that much effort in. You’ve been seducing me pretty much every day since we were 13.”

You sat back down on his bed, laying your head on his shoulder. He shuddered as you ran your fingers over the head of his cock. “Well, you have me now,” you whispered to him. “What...what do you wanna do?”

He pulled you into him, biting your bottom lip with force. You opened your mouth, allowing his tongue inside. He licked the inside of your cheek, making you grip his shoulders to keep you grounded. You grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it up slightly and running your palm along his stomach and chest. He pulled away, lifting his shirt and throwing it to the floor next to your jeans. You laid back on his bed, motioning for him to join you. He laid next to you, pulling the covers on top of you when he saw you shiver slightly. He brought his hand around your back, pulling at the clasp of your bra.

“Having some trouble there?”

He blushed again, having just proven to you how inexperienced he was. Even though he’d pretty much already told you, showing it made him feel strangely vulnerable. “I can get it, just...give me a minute.”

You did, and he still didn’t get it. You laughed quietly, eventually just doing it for him. As you pulled it off, he couldn’t help staring. He’d seen you in swimsuits, but this was his first time seeing this much of you. He wanted to see the rest, too. He reached for your panties, looking at you to judge your reaction. You smiled, allowing him to pull them down your legs.

Before he could get much of a look at you, though, you pulled him on top of you. His cock jumped as it brushed against the bare skin of your hip. Shit, it was happening. He brought a hand down between your legs, where you were radiating heat. He slipped his fingertips between your folds, feeling the wetness that had accumulated there. Your eyes had slipped shut, his fingers were so much bigger than your own. A gasp escaped you as he slid two of them inside you.

“Okay...now you’ve gotta teach me what to do.” he said, in awe of how smooth you felt.

You fought to open your eyes, your blush now having crept down your neck and onto your chest. “You just need to...um, s-slide them further until it feels...sort of flat? And then...do this.” You made a beckoning motion with your hand. He furrowed his eyebrows; that seemed so much simpler than what he’d expected. He did as you said though, and your reaction was immediate.

“A-ah! Tetsu, you...mmm…” You thrashed against his sheets, gripping them so hard he was sure you’d rip them. He continued anyway; your moans were going straight to his cock and he was loving it. You forced your eyes to stay open to look at him; he was stroking himself hard and fast as he finger fucked you.

He couldn’t believe how soft you were. He felt like his fingers were submerged in some sort of warm, wet frosting. He was sure you were probably as sweet as frosting, too. He leaned down, licking your folds softly. You moaned loudly, digging your fingers into his black hair.

“Oh shit, Tetsu...I’ve dreamed about this, I can’t believe…” you cut yourself off with another moan. “Mm, yeah, just suck...right there! Like that, oh my god…” He brought a hand up to squeeze at your breasts, overwhelmed by your reactions. He licked faster, sucked harder, his mind had centered on one goal: he wanted to see you cum, and he wanted to be the one that got you there.

It didn’t take long. You were already pretty worked up, and he was merciless in his ministrations. He moaned into your pussy as you came, pulling his hair tightly. He let you use his tongue to ride out your orgasm before sitting up, licking his lips. You brought him down to kiss you hard, tasting your fluids lingering on his tongue. His cock brushed against your leg, making him let out a moan that sounded pathetically desperate to him. He turned blushed hard, embarrassed. You didn’t seem to mind, simply taking it as a sign that things needed to move along.

“Tetsu, do you have condoms?”

“S-shit, yeah, uh…” He knew he had some, he just wasn’t quite sure where. He dug around in his nightstand a bit, finally finding them at the back of his bottom drawer. His mom had bought them for him, throwing them at him from the hall about a month ago, making a statement like “I’m not ready for grandkids.” He’d been embarrassed at the time, but he was grateful now. Grateful because it meant he could finish what he’d started with you.

He fumbled with the box, finally managing to pull the small purple foil out. He ripped it open, glancing at you as he rolled it down his cock. You were giving him a look that he could only describe as pure love. He felt his heart slam against his ribcage, and he pulled you close to him. “This is really happening, huh?”

You nodded furiously, pulling his hips closer to yours. “S-sorry, but...Tetsu, please…” you whined. He grabbed the base of his cock, pushing his tip to press hard against your entrance. He was having difficulty getting in; you were so tense.

“(Y/n), you’ve gotta relax baby, I can’t...I can’t even get the tip in.” He stroked your cheek, trying to comfort you. “I’ll go slow, I don’t want to hurt you.” He reached for your hand, curling his fingers around yours. You relaxed slightly, releasing some of the tension in your muscles. He tried again, this time managing to slip the thick head past your lips. You whimpered, squeezing his hand tighter.

“Doing okay?” he asked. You nodded, urging him to continue. He hoped you wouldn’t be so quiet once he really got going. He pushed about halfway in, already panting. He’d expected you to be pretty snug, but he hadn’t expected how soft you’d be. He rutted against you, and you let out a soft moan. He felt you getting wetter, your fluids seeping out from your walls to assist him. He pushed in again, this time not stopping until he was fully inside, the soft black hair between his legs rubbing against your heated core. You brought an arm around him, your fingers grazing his back.

“Tetsu...once you start...don’t hold back, okay?” you said, giving him a small smile. He gave you a rough nod, pushing into you again with a soft groan. He picked up the pace, your walls making faint wet sounds as they met his cock. He gave an especially hard thrust, and you responded with a loud, sweet moan, one that made him realize he’d never get over you. You’d be in his heart forever, whether you liked it or not. You slid up the bed slightly with every thrust he gave, and soon you were pushed up against his headboard, your palm thrown up against your mouth to keep his parents from catching on to what you two were doing.

He was kind of disappointed when he felt himself getting close again, but it was inevitable with the way you were clinging to him. He gripped your thighs, feeling his cock twitch as you looked up at him, biting your reddened bottom lip. He didn’t even need to warn you, you’d already figured out that he was super close. He gave a shaky groan as you pulled him closer, licking up the side of his neck. He couldn’t hold on much longer after that, biting your shoulder lightly to muffle his lengthy moans as he spilled his pent-up seed into the condom. He’d been waiting years for this, and fuck if he wasn’t gonna enjoy it. You were sweet to him as he came down, stroking his hair and whispering soft reassurances to him. He kissed you lovingly, hoping it’d convey his gratitude to you. He was careful laying down, not wanting to put too much of his weight on you. He turned to you, stroking your hair out of your face.

“Hey...I love you, (y/n).”

You looked into his golden eyes, giving him a sweet smile. “I love you too, Tetsu.”

He smiled back, pulling you into his chest. You sighed, feeling content. The boy you loved felt the same way about you, and nothing could compare to that. You let your eyes fall shut, sleep quickly taking over.

“I’m just gonna check on them, it sounded like they were shouting at each other.” You heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

“Shit, uh…” he stuttered, looking for some way to avoid his mother catching the two of you naked in his bed. He nudged you onto the floor, quickly flicking on his TV and wrapping his blankets around the two of you, obscuring your naked forms. You heard the door creak open, revealing his mother standing in the hallway. The two of you pretended not to notice her, acting absorbed in whatever dumb sitcom was on.

“Tetsurou, it’s getting dark. (Y/n) needs to go home.”

“Okay mom, we’ll be down in a minute.” he replied. She left, leaving his door open slightly. He groaned, getting up to shut it completely. “She always does that.”

The two of you walked all around his room, getting dressed and handing each other your respective clothing. He walked you home, giving you a lingering kiss as you reached your front gate. You started to pull away, but he chased after you, continuing to kiss you.

“Mm, Tetsu...my parents are gonna see.”

“Sorry, now that I know I can do that I just can’t get enough.” he said, grinning at you.

“One more.” He kissed you again. “Okay, I’m going in. Pick me up early tomorrow, we can make out super hard before we meet Kenma.” you said, smirking at him.

He smiled, picturing Kenma’s reaction. “Oh my god, he’s gonna be so grossed out.”

“That’s why we’re gonna do it before we see him. Night, Tetsu.”

“Yeah...goodnight, (y/n).” He started on his way home with a spring in his step. He was exhausted, though. He collapsed in his bed, glancing around his room lazily. He spotted a small mound of fabric on his floor, but it was too far for him to reach from his bed and he was too tired to care about it too much. He drifted off, sleeping contently.

“Tetsurou, stop leaving your laundry on the floor!”

“Ah, mom...don’t yell so early in the morning…”

His mom didn’t respond, instead picking up a small mound of fabric from the floor in front of his bed. He rubbed his eyes, letting them focus on whatever she was holding up. _Shit,_ he thought, seeing his mother hold up your pale blue panties.

“Kuroo Tetsurou...what is this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ouu he's in trouble.
> 
> listen i'm not saying that i would be a lil thot for kuroo but that's exactly what i'm saying.
> 
> i've got a handful of requests right now, but they're still cautiously open. request away my kuroo thotties. or tell me who ur a thottie for, i'm here to listen :)))))
> 
> and i oop, might've said i was gonna put this out in the afternoon and here we are at 3am. yikes.
> 
> gn!


	8. Terushima (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terushima can't get you off his mind. Or his dick, apparently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully this one is better. I watched the most viewed video on pornhub under the search term "blowjob" and took some notes. holy shit, i can't believe i've reached a point in my life where i'm admitting that on the internet. 
> 
> ANYWAY, i think i got some good lines from it, hope you enjoy!

Wakutani High was bigger than he’d expected. Students streamed out the front gates, pushing him back as he fought his way through. Maybe it was a bad idea for him to show up at your school like this, but he couldn’t get what happened out of his head. He’d looked for you online, but without your name he couldn’t find much of anything. There were pictures of you with the team, but not much of anything else.

Which was why he was here. He knew it probably looked super weird and desperate, but he didn’t know what else to do. You were invisible, and this was the only place he knew you’d appear. He followed a few players to the gym, watching through a low window.

He spotted you. You’d already changed, and were unlocking the various storage closets throughout the gym. You wheeled a cart of volleyballs out into the center of the room, allowing the team to grab what they needed as they set up for practice. He thought you looked pretty cute today.

It was weird to have an actual crush. He used to view girls as more of a stat you had-the more numbers and attention you could get, the better. You were different, somehow, from other girls he’d hit on before. Most would cower and make lame excuses, but you just flat out rejected him. And that got him going. How could it not, really?

He watched the team warm up, practice, and put everything away. Boring. Finally, you moved to leave.

“I think I’d better get going home. Good work today, everyone!” you said cheerfully. Cute. Maybe he could get you to talk to him like that.

He looked down, shooing a bug off of his leg. Looking up again, he saw that you’d left.  _ Okay,  _ he thought.  _ Time to do this.  _

He entered the gym, approaching your captain. “Hey!” he started. “Who do I need to talk to about joining your club?”

“You’d want to talk to our manager about that.” he replied. “Although it’s a bit late in the year for that. Plus...do you even go to school here? And you look like you’re older than all of us.”

“What? I’m a second year!” he exclaimed. Sighing, he pushed on. “Okay, so...your manager. What’s her name?”

Before he got a reply, the door to the gym opened. “Oh, sorry Nakashima, I forgot my-” You froze, shocked to see him in your school’s gym, of all places. “What...are  _ you  _ doing here?”

“Uh...I was just-”

“Hold on, you know this guy?” Shit, that pineapple-headed guy from your team had decided to get involved.

“We met at the Spring Prelims. He’s just some random guy that decided to start hitting on me.”

“Hah?” The pineapple-hair guy turned to him. “If you think we’re going to let you harass our precious manager, then-”

“Tabi, calm down.” said your captain. He turned to you. “(Y/n), if you wouldn’t mind waiting, I can walk you home.”

“I’ll be fine, but thank you, Nakashima-senpai.” you replied. “He’s all bark and no bite. I’ll be going now.” You left, shutting the door behind you.

He left soon after, but not before a thorough intimidation routine from your team. He walked in the opposite direction from you, following the aggressive suggestion from the guy they called “Tabi”. As soon as he was out of their sight, though, he turned to follow you.

Your walk home had started peacefully, but as you rounded the next corner, you felt a presence behind you. You turned, spotting tongue-stud guy.

“So you’re following me home now?”

“No! I’m not. We just happen to be walking in the same direction.”

You rolled your eyes. “Stop being creepy. Cornering girls in hallways is annoying, but following them home is a crime. Get lost before you bite off more than you can chew.”

“Just...can I get your number? Then I’ll leave you alone, I promise!”

“I don’t even know who you are.”

He ran in front of you, blocking your way. “I’m Terushima Yuuji, captain of the Johzenji volleyball team!” he said, beaming proudly. You almost found it cute, but you had to focus on getting home.

“Okay.” you replied, walking around him. He staggered for a moment. You were so unpredictable. You’d imply that you were going to do one thing, and then do something completely different. He was having trouble keeping up.

“Okay? So? Can I have your number?”

You sighed, coming to a stop. “Do you want another blowjob? Is that what this is about?”

“No! Well, yeah, of course, but that’s not why-”

“Thought so.” You stopped in front of a small wooded area next to the sidewalk. “C’mon, let’s do this quickly.”

You grabbed his arm, pulling him into the trees as he stumbled after you. Once you’d gotten far away enough from the street, you pushed him against the trunk of a large pine. He felt all the breath leave him as his back hit the wood hard. It took him a minute to shake off his shock, but your forward actions brought him back around. You reached for the elastic of his track pants, pulling them down. His hands shot out, stopping you.

“H-hang on! Wait a minute!” he said. “I wanna talk first, let’s-”

“I don’t have time for that. You’d better cum fast like last time, I have homework to do and I can’t stand out here all night.”

His eyebrows quirked slightly. “I’m not that fast. I can go all night.”

You glared at him. “If you take longer than five minutes, I’m leaving. I don’t care if you get blue balls.”

“You wouldn’t leave me like that.”

“I wouldn’t? That doesn’t sound like me, are you sure?” You were so mean. He loved it, though. Or rather, his cock did. You hadn’t so much as looked at it yet and he was already diamonds. You continued tugging at his pants, getting them halfway down his thighs.

“Wait...can I kiss you this time? Just once?”

“No.” You yanked his pants the rest of the way down, taking his boxers with them. A small pool of golden fabric formed at his feet as you gripped the base of his cock. It was hot; you could feel the heat radiating off of it in waves, searing your palm. You looked up at him. “If you’re not gonna be able to keep quiet, use your shirt again. I’m not the only person from Wakutani that walks this way.”

“Just wait a minute! Can’t we do this after we talk? It’ll only take a seco-hah!” You’d allowed his thick tip past your lips, running the end of your tongue along his slit, pushing in slightly. Internally, you cringed at the taste of his precum; it was really salty and bitter. Still, you wouldn’t let him know that, it was just poor manners. He bit his lip hard in an effort to keep quiet. The last thing he wanted to do was upset you. It was embarrassing, but he couldn’t help all the noises he was making, especially not when you-

He let out an embarrassingly loud moan, one that could definitely be heard from the sidewalk. You glared daggers at him, shoving the hem of his shirt into his mouth with a quick, “What did I just say?”

What did you expect? This is only his second blowjob and you’re whipping out moves he didn't even know existed! His knees buckled as you sucked hard on his pulsing tip. Reaching a hand up, you gripped his shaft, stroking it as you went down on him. The hem of his shirt was rapidly becoming wet with his spit. He swallowed hard, trying his best to keep quiet for you. You were really getting into it, though, so he found it difficult. The slurping sounds you made were shameless and obscene, it was driving him crazy. He felt like he was melting into the tree trunk, the world around him going fuzzy as he watched you lap at his dick.

You were making relentless eye contact. Even though you were probably the more vulnerable one in this situation, it sure didn’t feel that way to him. Your piercing gaze would’ve almost made him uncomfortable if it wasn’t so fucking hot to him. And you were so eager too! If he couldn’t see it right in front of him, he would’ve guessed that you were sucking on some sort of candy rather than his spit-slicked cock.

You pulled off him briefly, dragging your parted lips up and down his shaft while slowly rubbing his tip. He grabbed at your hair, gathering it into his hands to keep his view of your face unobstructed. Small gasps and pants escaped your mouth between sucks, proving to him how affected you were. He reached down to squeeze your breasts, groping you through the thin fabric of your manager’s jacket. You narrowed your eyes, smacking his hands away. He felt the rough texture of your tongue dig into his sensitive skin, running along the coursing veins of his cock.

“H-hey, I’m...I’m getting close.” he said, struggling to form words.

You briefly debated whether or not to swallow for him again, but you decided to just go for it. The cute blush he gave off when you did it before was impossible to say no to. You wrapped your arms around his hips and took him as deep as you could. He let out a half-muffled groan of pleasure, feeling his cock begin to spurt down your throat. You gagged slightly, but you were glad you didn’t have to taste it this time. Hands kept a firm grip on your hair as he rode out his orgasm. You started beating on his thighs with your fists as you ran out of air. He quickly released you.

“Sorry! I’m sorry! I got caught up in it, are you okay?”

You coughed, gagging a little. “Don’t fucking do that again.”

“Again implies…” he said eagerly. “There’ll be another time?”

“Not if you do that.” You stood, having caught your breath. He watched you straighten your clothes, picking up your bag and preparing to leave.

“Hey wait…” You weren’t stopping. He started following you through the trees. “I thought we were gonna talk?”

“No.”

He couldn’t let you get away from him. If he showed up at Wakutani again he’d surely be greeted by a beating from your team. Plus this was a long walk from his house. He’d prefer to meet you halfway. He stopped you, grabbing you by your waist and trapping you against a tree. He moved in close, until your body was touching his, wrapping his arms as far as he could around the trunk.

You didn’t even look surprised. You gave a halfhearted laugh and said “Tree hugger.”

“Seriously? That’s all you’ve got to say?”

“What do you want me to say? Oh nooooo, Terushima, let me goooo, pleaseeee,” you mocked. “I’m so scared, please don’t do anything to meeeee.”

“You remembered by name.”

“So what? I’m good with names.”

He felt kind of fuzzy inside, despite the relentless nerves and your scathing comments. He leaned his face in close to yours, laughing slightly when you tried dodging away from him. He didn’t kiss you though, just laid his head against your shoulder. “Whatever you say, (Y/n). Can I have your number?”

“No.” you replied, trying to squirm away.

“Why not?” he asked. “Hey, be careful. Don’t squirm too much or you’re gonna make me hard again.”

“I don’t care. You can’t anyway, not for a while.” you scoffed. “I swear, you men don’t even know how your own bodies work.”

“You can teach me,” he said. His tone sounded surprisingly genuine for such a teasing line. “I just wanna be able to contact you, that’s all.”

“Why? I’ve already given you what you wanted!” you said. You were starting to get angry now, he could tell.

“I want more than that,” he said, snuggling closer into you. “I want you.”

“No. Not gonna happen, and even if it was, we aren’t gonna do it out in the open like this.”

“Huh?” It took him a second to figure out what you were saying. “Oh, I didn’t mean it like that! I meant that I want you to be my girlfriend.” He reached a hand out, pushing your hair from your face and running his fingers down your cheek. “Sorry that I’m sort of new to all this…” He moved his hand downwards. “but I can be just as good as you if you teach me.”

You gasped as he started rubbing the front of your pink athletic pants. He was surprisingly gentle; he obviously didn’t want to hurt you. “Is this okay?”

“It’s...subpar,” you said, trying to appear unaffected. “You clearly don’t...know what you’re d-doing.”

“So tell me what to do,” he said. “You’re good at that.”

You figured you might as well tell him. For educational purposes, of course, so that when he  _ did  _ go out and find himself a girlfriend he wouldn’t disappoint her. “You need to focus on...on my clit.”

“Where’s that?” he asked. This was gonna he harder than you thought. You pulled his hand off, pushing his fingertips into the elastic of your pants. His breath became heavier, rolling across your neck in cool waves.

“Into my panties, too. You’re not gonna...gonna find it otherwise.”

“What color are they? Your panties, I mean.”

“That’s not important.”

“It is to me!” he said. You sighed, pulling the waistband of your pants down just enough to show him your magenta panties. “Oh. They’re cute.”

“I think so too, that’s why I bought them. Now focus.”

He smirked at you. “Suddenly eager?”

“I’m not. I’m just doing you a favor, like usual.”

“Sure, whatever. What am I looking for here?” he asked, dipping a hand past your panties. He slid his fingers back until they brushed past your entrance. “Heyyy, you’re pretty wet for just doing me a favor.”

Frustrated, you grabbed his arm, moving his fingers to rest against your clit. “Right there. It’s not that hard. Now rub it.”

He moved his fingers in slow, circular motions. “Hey, if I make you cum, can I have your number?”

“Y-you..you’re not gonna make me cum.”

“But what if I do? Can I have your number?”

You gave him an exasperated look, or at least the best you could manage. “Ah, s...sure, you can have...my number.”

He smiled, resting his head against your shoulder again. You leaned your head away from his. Suddenly, he picked up speed, his fingers rubbing you at an incredible pace.

“H...hey, hang on! You can’t just-” you cut yourself short with a small moan, one that you tried your best to cover. His fingers were so much bigger than yours, so much rougher. Still, you knew it wasn’t enough to make you cum. His brows furrowed in concentration, staring hard at you for your reaction.

He slid his fingers further back, dipping them into your entrance. You squeezed his fingers hard, making him chuckle and kiss your neck. You tried to protest, but the sensation of his fingers rubbing your walls had overwhelmed you beyond the point of speaking.

He could tell that it wasn’t enough. Eyes searching for permission, he ran his other hand along the waistband of your pants, tugging them down slightly. You said nothing, too caught up in the way his fingers felt. “Can I…?” he asked, eyes flicking from your face to your pants.

You nodded furiously, embarrassed by how eager you must seem. He pulled them to your ankles, your panties following. It was embarrassing to admit, but he didn’t know much about female anatomy at all. You seemed like you already knew that. Still, he wanted your number, and he’d be damned if he wasn’t gonna get it.

He dropped to his knees, his fingers stroking your slick insides with incredible speed. Although he wasn’t exactly sure where to put his mouth, he figured that anywhere you wanted him to rub was probably the best place to lick, too. He latched onto your clit, licking it with fervor. The warm, wet metal of his tongue stud dragged over your sensitive skin, making you shudder and tug at his golden hair. He dragged his tongue across you, looking up at you with mock innocence.

You didn’t want to make it obvious how well he was doing, but he seemed to figure it out anyway. He sucked hard, your clit jumping in anticipation of your approaching orgasm. You pulled his hair harder, making him moan loudly into your pussy. The vibrations from his voice were heavenly, and you felt yourself fall over the edge. You grabbed his head, keeping it firmly against your pussy as you rode out your orgasm. He waited until you were finished, smirking the whole time. There was an audible  _ schlick _ sound as he pulled his fingers out of you. You watched him bring them up to his mouth, a look of curiosity on his face.

He made abrupt eye contact with you as he licked them, moaning all the while. Still out of breath, you could only manage an eye roll as he sucked them clean. He then returned to your still-throbbing pussy, cleaning it of your fluids. It was just polite, after all. At least he had manners.

He stood, looking at you with an excited and expectant look on his face. “What?” you asked after a small amount of silence.

“You promised you’d give me your number if I made you cum, remember?”

You rolled your eyes, fixing your clothes and preparing to walk away.

“Hey, c’mon, you promised me your number!”

“Yeah, well Hitler promised not to invade France, and look what happened. Maybe don’t be so trusting.”

He gave you a weird look. “So what you’re saying is...you’re Hitler.”

You stopped, giving the longest and most dramatic sigh he’d ever heard. Unzipping your bag, you tore a bit of paper from a notebook and scribbled something on it, handing it to him. “Don’t expect a reply.”

He watched you walk away, seemingly unaffected by the orgasm you’d just had. He looked down at the paper in his hand.

_ (Y/n) _

_ (XXX) XXX-XXXX _

_ Don’t hit me up again until your skills have improved. _

You were really something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh sorry i know it's been a long time! Sims 4 just came out with the Island Living expansion pack and i got distracted.
> 
> while i'm admitting things on the internet, i'm gonna come out and say that i would fuck henry rollins. it doesn't even have to be 80s rollins ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ live with it.
> 
> requests are gonna be closed for a little while, i've got a fair few to work with and i also want to write some self-indulgent kyouken.
> 
> hope you liked, gn!


	9. Akaashi (1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You let Akaashi know that he can do better.
> 
>  
> 
> (Is the gf cringe? I feel like she’s cringe)
> 
> Update: 11/20
> 
> I've done y'all a disservice. Bishounen Palace has an audio for Akaashi that I completely forgot about. Here it is:  
> https://bishounenpalace.tumblr.com/day/2015/11/25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone. I know it’s been a while, so I thought I’d give you an explanation. If you’re not interested, that’s cool, just scroll on down to the smut. 
> 
> First, let me start with an apology. (I’ll be mentioning suicide/attempted overdose, just a warning in case you’re not down with that.)
> 
> It wasn’t fair for me to leave you guys in the dark for so long wondering if I was okay. There’s no excuse for that and it was an unbelievably shitty thing for me to do. If you can’t forgive me for that, I understand completely.
> 
> So, that comment. Yes, it was me, I didn’t bother to log in because I was so in the moment, and I tend to make god awful decisions when I’m upset. About 10-15 mins after I posted that, I took all the anxiety medication that I had left in my cupboard. Let me tell you, those gelatin capsules are fucking DISGUSTING in bulk.
> 
> I ended up in the hospital. I stayed there overnight and all day, and eventually they gave me my things. I immediately got on my phone to clear up that stupid shit I’d said before. I was still really in my feelings and so all I could really manage was that super lame “bro you just posted cringe” shit.
> 
> I honestly considered lying to all of you and pretending that some random person posted that, but things have changed after that day. I have to own up to my bullshit.
> 
> Things are better now. I’m away from the people/things that were upsetting me, and I’m living with a relative in the town over. I have a therapist and my medication is kept out of my reach. I am genuinely happier.
> 
> Again, I’m really sorry. Putting my issues onto other people is a thing of the past.
> 
> Rant over. Onto the filth!!

Akaashi was easily the most perfect guy you’d ever had the privilege to meet. He was cute, smart, and laid back. What more could you ask for? He was perfect. There was only one problem.

He had a girlfriend. And sure, she was cute. But she wasn’t smart. And she definitely wasn’t laid back.

“Keiji! I told you to iron your sweater!!” she shouted. You watched her lean in closer, whisper-yelling in his face. “Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is to be seen with you when you look like that?”

“Sorry, Risa…you can’t really iron a sweater like this…” he replied, embarrassed by her shouting.

“I don’t want to hear it! I swear, you do this stuff on purpose!” She stormed away, leaving him standing alone in the school gates. You took the opportunity to run up to him.

“Uh...that’s rough.” You weren’t really sure what to say. On the one hand, she’d obviously upset him. On the other, he willingly subjected himself to tantrums by staying with her. “Are you coming to the study group tonight?”

“Hey, (y/n). Yeah, I’ll be there. I might be a bit late because of practice.”

“Sure, I understand.” You started to walk away. “Uh, Keiji?” you continued. He turned to look at you. “Maybe...don’t bring your girl.”

You weren’t lucky enough to be in the same class as him, but you were unlucky enough to have _her_ in your same room. She sat in the back, on the opposite side of the room from you, surrounded by her snotty friends. Her nails made a _tak tak tak tak tak_ sound as she typed away on her stupid little laptop. “It was like he just completely ignored me! He showed up in that ratty thing again!”

You didn’t think his uniform looked all that bad. If his sweater was ratty, so was yours. So was most of the student body’s sweaters. You chuckled briefly as you thought of what she must think of Bokuto’s uniform. What a mess. Her friends didn’t share that sentiment, though.

“Oh my god, _my_ boyfriend would _never_ do that to me. You should dump him. Boy, bye.”

Yes! This was one of those rare occasions where she should _absolutely_ take her airhead friend’s advice. She clicked her tongue in distaste. “Shut up, Hana. Your boyfriend is disgusting.” She gave a vapid sigh. “My Keiji is different. He doesn’t smell like pork, like your boyfriend.”

You listened to them chatter and gossip for the rest of the morning classes. The bell rang, inciting a wave of clinking and clattering sounds as Risa and her friends pulled their phones out of their bags, their dozens of phone charms smacking against each other. You ignored them, leaving the room for lunch..

You ate lunch with your friends, most of which you’d see tonight at your study group. Akaashi used to sit with your group too, until he received a poorly-written confession letter in his locker one afternoon. Then it was just Risa, Risa, Risa. Honestly, he could do better.

Afternoon classes usually went the same as the morning ones, although thankfully they were shorter. Maybe you should check out the boy’s volleyball club before going to your study group? Yukie was going to talk to you about rice ball recipes. Maybe you would talk to Bokuto, he’s always fun. And if he _happens_ to be practicing with Akaashi, that’d be cool too. Might as well, right?

You spotted Akaashi heading to the gym. Speeding up, you reached out to grab at his shoulder. The sound of aggressive footsteps appeared behind you, and soon a very irritated looking girlfriend whipped past you.

“Keiji, I thought you were gonna skip practice today? You promised.” she whined.

“I didn’t agree to that. The Spring Prelims are coming up, and if we don’t practice we won’t advance. Bokuto-san will be crushed.”

She gave him a look of distaste. “Who cares about that guy? What an egotistical weirdo.” Ironic. “Aren’t I more important? Don’t I mean anything to you?” Yikes. You decided to try and save him.

“Hey, Keiji!” you called, pretending to not have seen their exchange. “You’re coming to the study group after practice, right?”

Risa whipped around to look at you, the tiniest of smirks on her face as she squinted at you. “Uh? Please refer to my _boyfriend_ a little more formally, thanks.”

“...what?” You and Akaashi were close friends, you’d known each other since grade school.

“He’s my boyfriend, not yours, so use formal honorifics, thanks.”

You quirked an eyebrow in annoyance. “Uh...Akaashi-san, you’re coming to study group, right?”

“Yes, I’ll be there. I thought I told you that already?”

“You did, I just…” You struggled to make something up. “My mom is making snacks, and she wanted me to do a head count.”

“Oh, nice. What’s she making?”

“Um! Keiji doesn’t accept food from other women, sorry.”

You looked at her for several seconds. “She’s…my mom.”

“And?”

“She’s married?”

“And?”

“And she’s my mom? She’s not making snacks to hit on Keiji.” you paused. “To hit on Akaashi-san.”

She pursed her lips, whipping around to look at him sideways. “Are you gonna let her talk to me that way?”

“Ah, c’mon...” he said, walking into the gym and shutting the door behind him. You could faintly hear Bokuto’s greeting to him through the door; they wouldn’t let him leave now. Mission accomplished. She huffed, giving you side eye before disappearing in a whirlwind of arrogance and jangling phone charms.

You watched her walk away, her anger covered by the thinnest veil of narcissistic indifference. Whatever. You called your mom, informing her that she’d have to figure out snacks for 8 people in under an hour. That conversation didn’t go well.

A mildly sweaty Akaashi showed up at your door about 10 minutes late to your group. Together, your group was 8, consisting of six boys and two girls. He stood in the doorway to your living room, blushing slightly.

“Sorry I’m late...practice ran long.”

“That’s okay, Keiji! Glad you’re here. Come sit down, (y/n)’s mom made lots of snacks.” one of your friends piped up.

He shifted from foot to foot, holding his bag out in front of him. “Sure, but…(y/n), can I use your bathroom?”

“Of course, it’s upstairs on the right.”

Akaashi nodded and disappeared down the hall. You resumed studying; you had a pretty big test coming up, the kind that could make or break your GPA. Your mom’s snacks were amazing, and everyone attacked them as you fought to save some for Akaashi.

Speaking of, what was taking him so long? It had easily been 20 minutes, where did he go? You stood, informing your friends that you’d be going to track him down. Starting down the hall, you called to him. “Keiji? Are you still in the bathroom?”

No response. You reached the bathroom door, which was still shut. You knocked quietly. No response. Steeling your nerves, you opened the door to an empty bathroom. What?

You turned around, looking around the hallway. The door to your bedroom was closed. You opened it, not expecting what you’d find beyond it.

Akaashi was bent at the waist, hunched over his right arm as it pumped furiously. He was turned away from you, giving a small “oh,” as his legs started to shake slightly.

“Keiji?”

He whipped around, cock in hand. You made eye contact for a few seconds when he gave a loud moan, shooting his thick seed into the fistful of tissues that he held in his left hand. He panted, looking at you with shame in his eyes.

“(Y/n), it’s not...I wasn’t...oh, shit.”

You turned away, shutting your bedroom door behind you. You didn’t know what to think. The stairs seemed miles long as you returned to your friends. “Did you find him?” one of them asked.

“Um, yeah...he was still in the bathroom. He’ll be down soon.” you replied. Hopefully they wouldn’t say anything about how red in the face you were. The group was silent for a good few seconds. Finally, someone spoke up.

“I miss him. He’s not the same since he got with that girl. What’s her name again?”

You knew, but you weren’t going to volunteer the information. “I don’t know. But you’re right, he barely talks to us these days.”

“I can’t stand her. Remember when they first got together and he brought her along to study with us?”

The entire group groaned. You got together once a week, and you were all thankful for the time you got to spend together, even if it was just for studying. He brought her with him, supposedly because she wanted help with her math work. But rather than study, she’d opted to go on the offensive about you and the other girl in the group “spending time with her man”. The guys came to your defense, and she then spent the rest of the night sitting in the corner of the couch, monopolizing Akaashi on the grounds that she was “the most important person in his life”. When they’d only been dating for a week.

Suddenly, Akaashi appeared at the top of the stairs. He shifted uncomfortably under everyone’s gaze. The red flush on his face had faded slightly, just enough to pass as simple embarrassment.

“Um...sorry, I know I just got here but I need to leave. My...mom, wants me home.”

“Seriously?” asked one of your male friends, getting to his feet.

“Kosei, don’t.” You stood, grabbing his arm.

“Aren’t you sick of this, though? He never makes time for us, his friends!” He took another step towards Akaashi.

“I’m sorry. I know I haven’t been fair to you guys. I promise I’ll be more assertive with Risa, but I have to go right now.”

“Did she tell you to leave? If you’re really gonna stand up to her, prove it. Stay here.” Akaashi looked at you for help, but you looked away, blushing.

He sighed in defeat, coming over to sit with the group. You handed him his bag, briefly explaining to him what you were working on. After a while, everyone calmed down. Akaashi reassimilated into your group perfectly, and soon he was laughing and talking with all of you, eating the snacks your mom had made. It bothered him that you wouldn’t look at him, but he had expected that anyway. Judging by how well everyone was treating him, you hadn’t said anything about why he was gone so long. Truthfully, he was glad that you kept contact to a minimum. His shame was so massive that he literally shuddered whenever you met his eye.

Soon, it was pushing 9 o’clock. Everyone started packing up when Akaashi’s phone buzzed. He unlocked it, glaring at it in annoyance. He started packing up his bag with fervor, shoving his books and papers inside haphazardly. Your female friend stopped him, putting her hands over his.

“Keiji, wait. Let’s all talk for a minute, sit down.”

“I can’t, Marin. I have to meet Risa.”

“At 9 o’clock at night? You should go home and go to bed. The volleyball team is counting on you. You seem so tired lately. Which is why we need to talk, okay?”

“Another time, I promise. Right now, I need to-”

“Sit.” said Kosei, arms crossed. Akaashi sat.

“Listen, Keiji…” Marin started. “This girl, she’s bad for you.” He looked around the room as the other six of you nodded in agreement. “You seem so unhappy. And you went from hanging out with us every other day to us fighting for just an hour of your time.”

“I appreciate you guys looking out for me, but it’s really not like that. She can be such a sweet girl when she’s…” he trailed off.

“What does Bokuto-san think?” you asked. You didn’t know him very well, as he was a grade above you, but you knew that he cared about Akaashi.

“He doesn’t like her either.” he replied, letting his head fall into his hands. Marin rubbed his back comfortingly. The rest of you sat around him, offering the comfort of your proximity.

“Keiji, we wouldn’t say anything if we didn’t care about you. Break up with her.” said Kosei, having been quiet this whole time.

“I just...can’t.” he said, his voice getting wobbly.

“Do you really care about her that much? Even when she treats you so badly?” he asked, more forcefully.

You put a hand on his leg, a silent gesture to tell him to calm down.

“I don’t know! I feel like, if I break up with her...I won’t be able to find another girlfriend. No other girls have ever been interested in me.” He gave a small sob.

“That’s not true, Keiji.” you said. You flushed slightly as he looked at you. “I’m sure lots of girls would love to go out with you.”

“She’s right.” said Marin. “You deserve better. Break it off before you get in too deep.”

Akaashi sighed, wiping the beginnings of tears from his eyes. “Alright...I’ll do it.” he said, pulling out his phone. You put your hand over his.

“You don’t have to do it here. Take your time.”

“No, I have to do it now. So that you’ll make sure I don’t back down.” he said, looking around at all of you. You all gave nods or hums of affirmation, pledging your support to him. He took a deep breath, putting the phone on speaker. The sound of dial tone broke the momentary silence.

“I’m about to unleash the beast.” he said with a small chuckle.

“Keiji, are you almost here? I’ve been waiting forever, you said you were gonna be fast. You know what? Don’t even come anymore, I’m going to bed.”

“Risa, wait...we need to talk.”

“About what? About how you don’t care about me? How you’d rather spend your time with boring people than someone who actually adds something to your life? Because I already know all that.”

“No. We need to talk about how you don’t care about me.”

“Wha...shut up Keiji, you know I care about you.”

“Maybe you do, Risa. But this...isn’t working out. I think we need to brea-”

Dial tone. She’d hung up on him.

“How mature.” commented Kosei. “Well, I need to be getting home. Keiji, call me if you need anything. Night, guys.” He left, shuttling your front door behind him. The rest of your friends trickled out, eventually leaving just you and Akaashi.

“(Y/n)...thanks for getting me to come tonight. I think I somehow forgot how much you guys mean to me.”

You smiled, touching a hand to his back. “Of course, Keiji. We were glad to have you.”

He approached your front door; he appeared to be debating whether or not to say something. Finally, he turned to face you. “Er…(y/n), about what happened…” he trailed off, seemingly waiting for a response from you.

“We, um…don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.”

“I don’t really want to but...I feel like I owe you an explanation, if you’re willing to listen.”

He seemed so calm in spite of the situation. You flushed, mentally preparing yourself for what you were about to hear as you nodded.

“Well…Risa sometimes like to...neglect me, when she’s mad. She thinks it’s funny.” He was bright red, a hand behind his neck as he looked at you. “Someone else was in the bathroom...I think it was your mom. I didn’t want to bother her, so I went into the room across the hall.” He paused, stuttering slightly. “I-it was your room.” He trailed off. You could tell that the longer the silence went on, the more uncomfortable he got.

“So...are we good?”

You shook yourself out of your thoughts. “Sure, we’re good.”

His phone buzzed. Risa’s name lit up the screen.

_I dnt understand wat I did to make u hate me????_

He sighed, moving to reply when his phone buzzed again.

_im literally the best gf ever??? wats ur problem????????_

_watever!!!! ur a loser and u wont find another gril like me_

_ur gonna b sad and lonley forever :((((((((_

_ur ugly anyway. i was gonna dump u when u came over tonite but u saved me the trouble_

_keiji plz it doesnt have to b like tbis_

_ill change im srs. wat do u want from me??????_

_keiji reply._

_plz._

_fine ugly virgin. dont ever text me again_

_ur dumb!!!!!!_

_ur gonna b alone forever!!!!!!!!!_

You looked at him sympathetically. “Don’t listen to her, Keiji. She’s just angry because you figured out what kind of person she is. You’ll find another girlfriend. Lots of girls are into you.”

He looked at you with tired eyes. “Like who, (y/n)?” He threw his hands in the air, plopping down on your couch dramatically.

“Well…” You sat close to him. You slid your hand into his, avoiding eye contact. If he rejected you, you’d never be able to face him again.

“Just stop it (y/n). It’s not funny.” He turned his head away from you sharply, not moving the hand you were holding.

“I’m...I’m not trying to mess with you, Keiji.” You steeled your nerves, turning to look at him. “I’m serious.”

He gripped your hand, lacing his fingers through yours. “Really?” he asked, still not looking at you. “For how long?”

“Always. Since I met you in elementary school.” He looked at your intertwined fingers, smiling slightly.

“Seriously? For real? I can’t believe this.” He looked at you, one of his hands tucking your hair behind your ear. “I only got with Risa because I’d given up on you ever liking me. I figured she was the best I could get.”

“She’s not.” you replied, your voice barely above a whisper. He was getting really close to you, your forehead nearly touching his.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked. You nodded, eyes wide as you looked down at his lips. He closed the space between you, bringing a gentle hand behind your neck, drawing you into him. You gave a small moan, prompting him to slide his hand down your back, bringing you closer.

Although it probably wasn’t the best idea when your mom was in the house, you wanted things to go further. You swung a leg over him, pulling yourself onto his lap. He brought his hands up to your waist.

“(Y/n), hang on....your mom is home.” he panted, looking up at you with hooded eyes.

“She’s probably sleeping by now. Just stay quiet, okay?” you replied, shifting slightly in his lap. He tightened his grip on you, keeping you still.

“Don’t...wiggle too much, unless you’re prepared to deal with the consequences.” He paused. “...please.”

You smiled, leaning down to meet his lips again. You shifted again, and again, in slow, deliberate strokes. He breathed in quiet huffs, a slight blush coming to rest under his eyes as he squeezed them shut. The look on his face was almost pained, and you stopped, thinking you might be hurting him. His eyes opened, his hands continuing your movements.

“Don’t...don’t stop now.” he pleaded, pulling you down for another kiss. He pulled away, looking at you. “Unless you want to! We can stop.”

“No...no, I don’t.” You moved back slightly, bringing a hand down to rub at the front of his pants. He exhaled loudly, pushing up into your touch. Bringing a hand down to the elastic, you looked at him for permission. He eagerly yanked them down just enough to release his angry red cock from its confines.

The tip was swollen and leaking, eager. You reached out, rubbing your fingertips over his slit. He brought his lips to your neck, sucking softly. The sound you made in response combined with your fingers on his cock overwhelmed him with excitement; he pushed you down onto the couch, climbing on top of you.

“Woah, Keiji, hang on…slow down.”

“Mmm…” he responded, sucking the start of a hickey into your neck.

“Seriously, back off a minute. Keiji!” you said, pushing on his chest. He sat up, panting and drooling slightly.

“Sorry,” he breathed, looking at you with heavy-lidded eyes. “You’re just so good.”

He reached out to you again, slowly this time, stroking your arm absentmindedly. You brought your hand up to his cheek, smiling at him.

“Maybe...let’s go upstairs. I don’t know when the rest of my family is gonna be home.” You stood, pulling him up with you. “I don’t think they’d want to catch us on the couch.”

Akaashi followed you up the stairs, shoving his pulsing cock back into his pants. You whipped open the door to your bedroom, allowing him inside before shutting it behind you. The tiny click of the lock seemed deafening as you made your way to your bed, where he was already seated.

You sat next to him, watching his chest move in time with his quickened breath. Now that you’d gotten this far, you didn’t really know what to do next.

“Um, Keiji…I guess I should tell you that I don’t really know what I’m...doing?”

He gave you a sweet smile, kissing the corner of your mouth. “That’s okay, I didn’t either until...well, until I met Risa. Although frankly, it wasn’t that great most of the time.”

“Oh...well, I mean, if you’re not comfortable, we don’t have to-”

“No!” He cleared his throat awkwardly, embarrassed by his outburst. “No, uh...I want to.”

“Okay, well...take the lead, I guess.”

Akaashi stroked your cheek, giving you a warm look. “Alright...just let me know if it’s too much, okay?”

You nodded as he reached for the center of your uniform’s shirt. His long, limber fingers pushed the small white buttons from their respective holes, revealing the soft skin of your abdomen, and the pale purple fabric of your bra. There was a certain reverence to his movements, a reverence that made you wonder if he’d thought about this before. Had he thought of pushing apart your starched white blouse during those nights when Risa left him wanting? Did he think of pulling away the delicate lavender straps of your bra, making you shudder and blush under his soft touches? You hoped that he had.

You also hoped that he’d never stop looking at you this way, like you were a sight for sore eyes. And sore they were. Akaashi’s mind was racing, subconsciously comparing you to Risa, and seeing how much _better_ you were. It amazed him, realizing how soft a girl’s skin could be without spray tans and cheap body glitter. He ran a single finger down to your navel, tickling you for a moment, and giving you an enamored smile when you giggled in response. He looked at you, hoping that you wouldn’t think he was staring, even though he was. You stared back, your eyes soft and your cheeks flushed. Shit, he couldn’t get enough of you. He slipped a hand into your hair, pulling you closer. Allowing him to guide you, you slipped a leg over him, once again settling onto his lap. He closed his eyes and breathed hard as you sat on him, the weight of your body coming to rest on his tightened athletic pants. He could feel his excitement reaching levels he’d never experienced before; Risa had never let him undress her, and she’d _never_ sat on his lap. He could feel the blood coursing through his cock, threatening to make him spill just from the sweet, teasing weight of your hips.

You started to move slightly, but Akaashi stopped you, his hands gripping your hips cautiously. “Just wait a minute…” he said quietly. “I don’t wanna come. Not like this.”

He lifted you slightly, laying you down onto the soft pillows that lined your headboard. Your body sunk into the soft cotton of your sheets, making you let out a soft sigh as your muscles relaxed. He clambered on top of you, pulling his shirt over his head and laying it neatly over the end of your bed. You watched him lay it out, next to your shirt which had been set down with an equal amount of care. _Ever the perfectionist,_ you thought.

“What’re you giggling about?” he asked, noticing the smile on your face. You smiled at him, shaking your head. He gave you an amused look before moving his lips up your neck, making your smile drop as he sucked a hickey into your soft skin. “Sorry,” he whispered, close to your ear. “Now that I’ve got you I want everyone to know it.”

He moved down your body, continuing his onslaught of small licks and kisses until he reached the edge of your skirt. He looked up at you, his piercing blue eyes searching for permission. You stroked a hand through his hair, encouraging him. The zip of your skirt coming undone prompted you to lift your hips slightly, allowing Akaashi to pull it from your body. You blushed, your exposed skin flushing slightly in the cool air.

He stared at you for a moment, silent. You shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, his stoic expression giving nothing away. You opened your mouth to say something but were interrupted by the sound of Akaashi violently tugging his pants down his legs. He tossed them to the floor in a heap, something you’d never thought you’d see him do. Clamoring back on top of you, he kissed you roughly, his eager moans stifled by your lips. A hand traveled to your panties, tugging at the waistband until you lifted your hips, allowing him to pull them off.

You clutched his arm as you felt his fingertips brush along your slit. You blushed, but your hands wandered down to his thin boxers. Reaching under the elastic, you gripped his cock loosely. A shudder ran through Akaashi’s body, a soft blush settling in under his eyes. He reached down, pulling his boxers free from his legs and lining the velvety head of his cock up with your entrance.

“Oh, shit.” he whispered.

“What? What’s wrong?” you asked, looking up at him.

“I just. I don’t have any condoms.”

“Oh.” you replied lamely.

“Well, uh...do you have any?”

“No…” you replied. “Oh, but my parents might!”

He looked at you sideways. “Are you gonna walk into your parent’s room naked and sift through their nightstand, or are you expecting me to do that?”

“Uh…” you blushed, realizing your mistake. “Nevermind. What do we...do then?”

“Well…” he replied, his body slowly retracting, dragging his hands down your chest and stomach, finally bringing his head to rest just below your navel. “I could always just…”

You gasped as the warm, wet feeling of his tongue dragged over your clit. He lapped at it a few times before sealing his lips over it, making you gasp and shudder as you slid your fingers through his hair. He looked up at you, his blue eyes reflecting the low light coming from you bedroom window.

You were certain you didn’t taste that good, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. He moaned softly as you stroked his hair, egging him on. Your end was building up fairly quickly; you’d never experienced anything besides your own fingers.

As if he read your mind, he ran his fingertips along your wet slit, collecting your fluids to help aid them in what they’d do next. Suddenly, you felt them breach your folds, pushing your walls apart. He sucked you harder, your increased wetness helping his fingers glide along your insides with ease. He hooked them slightly, rubbing them along your g-spot fervently. You felt yourself fall over the edge, biting your lips to keep quiet as your walls spasmed around his fingers.

He moaned, pulling his fingers from your slit and licking them slowly, deliberately. You turned away, embarrassed by what’d clearly been meant to seduce you. He laughed, pulling you up slightly for a lingering kiss. After a while, he stood, moving to pull his clothes back on.

“Whoa, hang on. Where are you going?”

“I’m...going home? It’s getting pretty late, you know?”

“I mean, yeah....but…”

“I can’t spend the night here, your parents would find us in the morning, maybe even sooner.”

“Yeah, but Keiji…”

“Don’t worry, this isn’t a one-time thing, I’ll take you on a proper date this weekend.”

“Keiji! Stop talking for one second!”

He looked at you, his pants halfway up his legs.

“What about you?” You looked at his cock, still red-hot and leaking.

“Oh. Uh…don’t worry about it. It’ll go away in a bit.”

“That’s not really fair, though…” He stopped for a second. Fair? Risa was never concerned about what was “fair”.

“I know you said that she neglects you. I want things to be different between us, you know?”

He turned, sitting back down on your bed. “I don’t want to ask too much of you. I know this was your first time doing anything like this.”

You shifted slightly. “I still want to do _something_ for you, though.” He smiled. You were being so sweet to him, so different from what he’d known before.

“Alright, well…why don’t you just, uh, let me…” He reached his left hand out to your breasts, his bringing his right up to his mouth. He squeezed you slightly, spitting in his hand and bringing it down to his inflamed cock.

You watched shamelessly as he closed his fist around the pulsing tip of his cock, sighing lightly when he pinched one of your pinkish nipples. His eyes were trained on you; you could tell that knowing he had your attention was really getting him going. He twisted his hand loosely over his tip, making him shudder and twitch slightly. You moved closer, leaning in to kiss him softly as he continued getting himself off.

He stroked his fingertips gently across your body, from your breasts, to your waist, to your thighs. You spread them slightly, allowing him to run his fingers along your slit. He rubbed your clit briefly, but stopped once you started moaning.

“Sorry,” he said breathlessly, “I won’t tease you.” He continued petting along your body, his eyes never leaving you for a second. “I’m...getting close, can you…”

He grabbed your hips, motioning for you to sit on his lap. You obliged, kissing him roughly as you sat on his thighs. He clenched his eyes shut, giving a small groan as he spilled onto the soft skin of your stomach. You kissed along his jaw and neck as his breathing slowed and evened out. After he’d calmed down, you slid off of him.

“Sorry,” he said, embarrassed by the mess he’d left on your stomach. “I’ll clean it up.” He stood, reaching for the tissues you kept on your nightstand. You helped him wipe his rapidly cooling cum from your skin.

“So…” you started, sitting next to him on your bed. “Not to be...clingy, or anything, but are we…?”

“Yes.” he replied. He stood, pulling his pants up his legs and picking up his shirt. “Like I said, I’ll take you on a real date this weekend.”

You kissed him again, pulling on a robe to walk him to your door. He checked his phone one last time.

_Risa_

_15 Missed Calls_

_31 New Messages_

You watched as he blocked her number on his way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted this on mobile, so if the formatting is ass, that’s why. I’ll fix it on my laptop after work.
> 
> It’s been a while so I’m gonna have to go back through the comments and check what requests I had. Also, how do y’all feel about AUs?? I have some that I think would be kind of fun to write, maybe I’ll do a poll or smthn to decide which ones I do. They’d probably be posted under a separate story (titled Haikyuu Filth AUs or smthn, idk) to keep things organized.
> 
> Thanks for reading/putting up with me y’all! I appreciate you!!


	10. Kuroo and Bokuto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You catch the team captains while they’re up to no good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo!!
> 
> Yikes, it’s been forever. I’m not even going to pretend to have an update schedule at this point. Also, this was posted on mobile so prepare for awful formatting. I’m away from home rn.
> 
> Sorry if this is shit? I don’t think I’ve ever written a threesome before. Pacing a story is surprisingly hard when you’ve got three people to move around. Also didn’t know how to end it, honestly I think figuring out an ending set me back like a month. Then I decided to cut out the entire ending altogether. Anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!!!!!!

Managing a volleyball team was no easy task. Especially Nekoma, and especially during the two week long training camps that they held multiple times a year. You were supposed to keep track of your team, making sure they went to the right places at the right times. Right now, you were looking for the sneaky captain, who had managed to wander off every night just before dinner time, always mysteriously appearing right before the kitchen closed. Tonight, you were determined to figure out where it was that he went.

You walked past the many gym entrances, shivering slightly in the cold night air. You peeked down the small alleyways between the buildings, finding nothing but beetles. It was getting pretty cold now, and you drew your thin jacket tighter around you to shut out the wind. Maybe it was time to go back. He’d turn up soon anyway, right?

You walked to the last building, spotting a door slightly ajar by two or three inches. It was pitch black inside.

“Shh! Dude, stop, I think I heard something.”

You stepped back at the sound of a voice coming from inside. Some quiet shuffling sounds followed, along with some sort of slick noise before suddenly, a single golden eye peeked out from the gap in the door.

You yelped, jumping back as the person on the other side of the door stared at you. His eyes were narrowed, looking you over.

“Oh, (y/n)!” The eye relaxed, and the person on the other side of the door opened it slightly.

“K-Kuroo? I’ve been looking for you, why’d you scare me like that?” you asked, trying to contain your upset.

“Sorry, um...was there something you needed?”

“Yeah, you’re late for dinner. Who’s in there with you? What are you doing?”

“Oh, uh…” He turned to whisper to someone on the other side of the door. They seemed to be arguing. “Dude, no.” he whispered. “Seriously, she’s not gonna do it.”

More forceful whispering came from behind him. Kuroo breathed a deep, exasperated sigh. “Alright, alright.” He turned to you. “Uh, so…(y/n). Why don’t you come in?”

He opened the door further, extending his hand into the darkness. You were reasonably peeved out; the situation was so strange. You knew Kuroo wasn’t necessarily a bad person, but walking into a pitch black building when he had another mysterious person with him? You weren’t that dumb.

“Who…” You tried to peek into the darkness. “Who’s in there with you?”

More whispering. “Uh, it’s Bokuto.”

“Um...only Bokuto?” you asked, still slightly suspicious.

“Yep!” You looked on as Bokuto popped his head out from the other side of the door. “Just me! Come in, (y/n), we’re not doing anything weird.”

You were certain that they were probably doing something weird, considering the two of them only ever got up to no good together. Whatever it was, you were sure it was probably harmless stupidity. You stepped into the darkened gym, following Kuroo’s gesturing arm. He shut the door behind you, leaving you in almost complete darkness. The only source of light was from a phone laying among the handful of gym mats scattered across the floor.

“What the...what is this?” you asked, turning to face Kuroo. His face was grim as he spoke to you.

“We’re hacking up the body of the first year we just killed.”

You stepped back, a look of shock on your face.

“Ha! No, I’m kidding. We’re taking turns sucking each other off.”

You looked at him, certain that he was still messing with you. You searched his eyes, waiting for him to burst out laughing at your reaction. Instead, you heard shuffling behind you, along with Bokuto’s voice.

“Well, are you gonna keep going or what?”

You turned to look at him. He was sitting on one of the mats, his dark blue shorts pulled past his knee pads. His cock twitched slightly in the low light.

You took another step back, unable to look away. Kuroo’s hand came down on your back. “So! We figured having a girl to help us out could be really fun.”

You looked from Bokuto to Kuroo, then back again, searching their eyes for laughter. Surely this was some weird prank, right? They both looked at you, not a hint of playfulness in their eyes.

“Wait…” You stared at Bokuto’s straining cock. “You guys are serious?”

“Yep. Are you in or not?” said Kuroo, leading you over to Bokuto. “If you say no, we’re trusting you to keep this quiet.”

You weren’t sure what to say. This all seemed like pretty risky behavior, yet you could understand why they’d do it. Going two weeks without any sort of relief was already starting to weigh on you. If you said that you didn’t miss your vibrator every night you spent here, you’d be lying.

“Alright…” you said slowly. “Alright, I’m in, but I’ve only ever...been with one person at a time.”

“Inexperienced (y/n)? So cute!” yelled Bokuto. Kuroo smacked him on the back of the head.

“Dude, be quiet! We go through all this trouble to be sneaky and you start screaming? Shut your mouth.”

“Sorry.” he whispered, stretching out his hand to you. “C’mere (y/n).”

You took Bokuto’s hand, sitting next to him. You tucked your knees underneath you, shifting uncomfortably.

“Nervous?” asked Kuroo, coming to sit on your other side. You nodded slightly. “Hey, no worries.” he said with a reassuring smile. “He’s not so hard to please. Just watch for a second.”

You watched as Kuroo moved towards him, lowering his head to lick at Bokuto’s reddened tip. The ace’s eyes fell shut, letting out a soft gasp at the feeling. Slowly, he started to take in more, Bokuto pushing his head down slightly. He was panting now as Kuroo bobbed his head, moving his mouth along his shaft. You heard the same slick sound as before as Kuroo pulled off.

“See? It’s not so hard. We’ll ease you into it.” said Kuroo, smiling at you as he pulled you closer. He rubbed your side reassuringly while Bokuto brought you in for a lingering kiss. Despite everything, you felt safe in the arms of the two captains, allowing them to pull your jacket and shirt from your body.

“Wow…(y/n), you have such a cute body!” exclaimed Bokuto, reaching to grope one of your breasts.

“Dude, stop being creepy.” said Kuroo, drawing your lips to his. You watched out of the corner of your eye as Bokuto reached for the hem of Kuroo’s shirt. He parted from you, allowing him to pull it off and throw it across the room. Your eyes followed it, leaving you shocked when your back hit the foam of the gym mats. You stared up as the two of them looked down at you with a gaze that bordered on predatory.

“Uh...sorry,” said Kuroo, backing off slightly. “I’m just...I mean _we’re_ really-“

“We’re both really horny and want to get on with it!” shouted Bokuto. Kuroo’s face twitched.

“Bro, take it easy, holy shit.” he grumbled, pushing him away slightly. “And for the last time, be quiet.”

“Hmm~” said Bokuto, a glint in his eye. “Or what? Are you gonna gag me?”

“Maybe.” Kuroo leaned close to Bokuto, snickering as the other man reached for his shorts. “Or maybe I’ll just make _you_ gag.”

“Ew. Dude, you suck at this.”

“Ohhhh my god. I’m sick of you complaining about me, do you want your dick sucked or not?”

“I’m just saying, bro. If you said that to a girl she’d get up and leave.”

“C’mon, what do you know? You were a virgin up until a few months ago!”

“That’s just-”

“Will you guys stop bickering?” You sat up, the two boys turning to you with twin deer-in-headlights looks on their faces.You flushed as their eyes met yours, embarrassed by the sudden attention you’d brought to yourself. “Look, um...if all you’re going to do is fight, I think I’ll just head off to bed.”

You moved to leave, cheeks burning. Before you could fully stand up, however, you were tugged back down by Kuroo.

“Now wait a minute, (y/n)...” he said, tugging you down until you were laying on your back. “We let you in here because you seemed to be just as pent up as we are. But I guess if you’d rather go to sleep than have us help you out, that’s fine…”

He smirked down at you, his hand sliding up to the small of your back, rubbing gently. You sighed; he already knew he’d won.

“Fine…” you started, allowing Kuroo to pull your lips to his. “Just...stop fighting...and get to it.”  you whispered against him. You heard shifting, and soon Bokuto’s muscular frame was behind you, his hands reaching between you and Kuroo to grope your breasts as he mouthed at the back of your neck, sucking and biting softly.

You gasped slightly as Kuroo got impatient, pulling you to sit on his lap, away from Bokuto. The other man opened his mouth to complain, but quickly thought better of it, remembering your warning from earlier. You crossed your legs around Kuroo’s torso, allowing him to pull you closer as he began to suck small bruises into your neck. Bokuto pulled the light over, bringing it behind you so he could see the clasp of your bra. To your surprise, he loosed the clasp quickly and effortlessly. He slid his large hands up your back to your shoulders, pushing the straps down to your elbows. Your hands left Kuroo’s hair for a moment to free yourself of the constrictive elastic.

He attempted to pull you back to him, but you detached yourself before he could get too into it. You sighed lightly at his frustrated _tch_ sound.

“Relax, we’ll all get a turn.” you said teasingly, reaching for an eager Bokuto who reached for you in return.

“Well, let’s have these pants then,” said Kuroo, hands pulling at the red waistband of your athletic pants. You kicked your legs slightly, allowing him to pull the thin fabric down your legs, leaving you in your panties. Bokuto pushed you down, parting your bare legs to allow him to rest between them. You tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his body, leaving him in only his kneepads. You reached down tentatively, brushing the tips of your fingers against the leaking head of his eager cock. His breath caught for a moment as you began smoothing the small drops of precum over it, making it shine slightly in the low light. For a brief moment, you wondered which of them was bigger. Would you get to decide who did what based on that? It was probably smarter to go that way, smaller would he easier on your sensitive nether regions, right? But you weren’t sure you could handle all that much in your mouth, either.

You were brought out of your thoughts by the sound of Kuroo sliding his shorts and boxers down his muscular legs. His cock sprung out into the air, looking red and almost painful. He caught you staring, turning red when he realized he had your attention. He walked towards the two of you, hands covering his burning cock as best as he could. 

“Uhh…,” he started, kneeling down near your head. “Shit, this is harder than I thought...will you, uh…?” He ran his thumb along your lips, your bottom lip catching on his fingertip. You darted your tongue out, lapping at his thumb for a moment before giving him a coy smile. He sighed, breath shuddering as it left his mouth. He moved closer to you, bringing his throbbing tip to your wet mouth as you sat up slightly, preparing to take him.

You breathed heavily, making Kuroo shudder as your warm breath brushed along his skin. Snaking your tongue out, you licked up the bitter drop of precum that had formed along his slit. “Fuck,” said Kuroo, slightly red in the face. “I don’t think I’ve been this excited for a blowjob since my first one.”

Bokuto perked up, excited to tell you this. “That was me!”

Looking annoyed, Kuroo flicked Bokuto’s nose. “Whatever. Let’s do this.”

“Yeah!” said Bokuto, reaching for your panties, tugging them down slightly. “Ahh, I’m excited for this…”

He stopped abruptly, making you sit up further to look at him. Kuroo had reached over, hand firmly wrapped around Bokuto’s wrist. He looked at him questioningly.

“Kuroo? Dude, what are you doing?”

Kuroo shrunk back slightly, embarrassed. “Uhh...well…” he struggled, trying to put his thoughts into the right words. “Do you remember what I told you? Before we let (y/n) in?”

Bokuto was silent for a moment, trying to recall, when suddenly his face lit up. “Oh, right! Uhh, let’s…” He looked down at you. “Change of plan, we’re gonna switch, okay?”

“Um...sure?” you replied, unsure of what had just happened. Kuroo moved closer to you, reaching for your panties, now half tugged away from your hips. He pulled them down your legs, eyes moving to the apex of your thighs, a foreign look in his eyes. He reached forward slowly, two fingers making contact with your damp skin. You gasped slightly, it had been a while since you’d gotten any sort of attention there. He pushed his fingers apart, opening you up to his eager gaze. You were wet, but not quite wet enough. He dipped his fingertips into you ever so slightly, dragging your warm fluids up to your clit. He’d had a couple girlfriends in the past, so he knew what to do, but you didn’t seem to be having much of a reaction, even when he started rubbing you.

“Do you, uhh…” Kuroo felt super awkward. How did he ask this without sounding super insecure? “Do you like that? You seem so....quiet?”

“Oh…” you said, slightly red in the face. “I thought you wanted us to be quiet?”

“Hmm, don’t worry Kuroo,” said Bokuto, smirking. “I’ll keep her quiet.” You laughed quietly, grabbing the base of his cock and bringing it to your lips. He gasped, his breath shuddering as you sucked hard on his tip, running your tongue along the underside of it with as much strength as you could muster. You took him deeper, allowing your voice to come out, although it was muffled by his cock in your mouth. Kuroo took your muffled whimpers and moans as his cue to continue, rubbing you with renewed vigor.

You were starting to drip slightly, and Kuroo decided that you were ready. He brought his fingertips to his lips, his curiosity getting the better of him as he brought his tongue out to taste you. He caught you watching him, face flushed and mouth full of cock. Smirking slightly, he wiped his fingers off on his leg, pulling you closer to him by the hips, practically dragging Bokuto with him. He parted your legs further, allowing your fluids to collect along his tip before giving you what you both wanted. His intrusion, although gentle, was an intrusion nonetheless. You winced slightly, your mouth tightening around Bokuto.

“You...you gotta be gentle, dude…” He said between shudders and gasps. Kuroo glowered at him.

“I _am_ being gentle. You’re the one that’s trying to facefuck her.”

“I’m not-”

You smacked Bokuto’s leg harshly, giving both of them a warning look. Kuroo backed down first, turning his attention to where you were connected. Bringing his right hand down to your slit, he began to gently rub your clit as he tried going deeper. You moaned, struggling to keep your attention on Bokuto as you dragged your tongue along the underside of his cock. Kuroo started panting as he pushed in completely, leaning over you and drawing his arms around your waist, pulling you into him.

“Hey, we get it, you don’t like sharing,” complained Bokuto, who was once again struggling to keep his cock in your mouth. Kuroo ignored him, instead opting to leave wet, open-mouthed kisses along your torso as he sped up his pace. You could tell Bokuto was getting close, evidenced by the slight twitching that you could feel coming from the base of his cock. You brought a hand to it, stroking what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. He began thrusting lightly, wanting to feel as much of your warm mouth as possible while he had the chance. Digging his hands into your hair, he gave a final, prolonged groan as his warm seed painted across your tongue. After he’d caught his breath, he pulled back, cum dripping out along the floor.

“Oh, uh…you don’t have to swallow it.” said Bokuto, his voice slightly slurred from his orgasm. You looked at him, swallowing what remained in your mouth.

“Don’t-ah-want to leave any evidence, right?” Bokuto smiled, kissing you briefly.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

Kuroo growled softly, pulling you away from Bokuto and towards him. It had been a struggle to divide your attention between blowing Bokuto and the feeling of Kuroo’s cock rubbing your inner walls, but now you could give him your full attention. Kuroo pulled you into him, raising your back off the ground as he wrapped his arms around you. You were grateful for the contact as you’d become aware of a slight chill in the mostly empty gym. Digging your fingers into his black hair, he fucked you faster, enjoying the feeling of your warm insides sliding against his painfully hard cock. You rubbed your clit, licking his shoulder slightly. You were vaguely aware of Bokuto getting dressed as you fell over the edge, dragging Kuroo with you. He groaned loudly, hands keeping your hips firmly against his with an iron grip. You felt him empty inside you, inciting first satisfaction, then annoyance. Kuroo sighed, falling beside you. Sitting up after a few moments, you smacked his arm.

“Wha...what?” he asked, shifting away from your hand.

“What did you do that for?” you asked, already feeling his cum starting to slip out of you.

“Do what?”

“Come inside! What am I supposed to clean this up with?”

“Oh shit,” he said suddenly, sitting up. “You’re not gonna get pregnant, are you?”

You rolled your eyes. “No. I’m on the pill, but you couldn’t have known that. What I was talking about was the mess it’s about to make.”

“Oh, uh…Bokuto?” He looked at his friend, who looked back at him, half dressed.

“What?” He stared at Kuroo with a deer in headlights look. “Oh...I don’t...uh…” He whipped his head around furiously, looking for something for you to clean up with. Eventually he just tossed you his shirt. Shrugging, you cleaned up, tossing his shirt back at him. Kuroo stood, gathering up the clothes strewn about the gym floor. They helped you dress, mentioning that the kitchen closed soon. You clicked your tongue.

“That’s what I came here to tell you in the first place!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when I’m writing stuff with a lot of characters or locations I have a hard time remembering where objects are and shit like that. I’m pretty sure the light source is a phone but it was a couple different things before so sorry if that’s not fully changed, yikes.
> 
> I think Oikawa is next. I’ll have to reread my request list. Hope you enjoyed, gn!!


End file.
